Game, Set, Ash
by MillenniumFox
Summary: When Serena is invited to stay with May and her friends for two weeks, she's sure nothing will go right. Ash hasn't spoken to her in well over a year. May and Dawn are both obsessed with him, and Serena herself... Well, that's a long story. Amourshipping vs Advanceshipping vs Pearlshipping vs RivalCrushShipping. Slight Ikarishipping, Contestshipping. Slight Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, welcome to my next fic!**

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters in this fic. I only own the story.**

 **This fic is in first person and will switch between perspectives, despite this chapter only being from Serena's point of view.**

 **All of the characters in this fic, with the exception of Brock who is slightly older, are 18. This fic may portray the characters drinking, but it is legal to drink in my country once you're 18 (UK) so there is nothing illegal in this fic. Yeah, this fic might be kind of trashy. Just warning you now.**

 **~ This fic was beta read by my amazing friend Itssupereffective, check out his fics too! ~**

 **Please let me know what you think. c:**

* * *

 **Serena**

While the cab journey from the airport had been long and monotonous, I still dreaded stepping out of the door once we arrived. I pulled my sun hat down over my eyes as the driver pulled open my door and thanked him while I stepped out. The sun was almost blinding- a contrast to the rain that I'd expected. At least that was a positive.

The only thing there to greet me was a set of great black iron gates twisted into intricate and ornate designs, the heights scaling past any of my previous expectations. On the other side, the long drive stretched far off and winded. The cab driver handed me my suitcase and began to pull open the gates, earning a loud groan from them and a small one from him as he dragged them through the gravel. I thanked him again and began the short trek down the driveway.

I didn't know a single thing about where we were staying, other than it was 'big', as May described it in her hurried phone call. By the looks of things, May hadn't exaggerated. I turned a corner, and as the mansion came into view my breath caught momentarily in my throat. Flanking the remaining drive were a number of bushes and hedges trimmed into intricate and unique shapes, including animals and hearts. At the end, the driveway curved in a ring to circle a marble fountain centred on a well-trimmed patch of grass. The fountain portrayed a smiling dolphin, the water spouting from its open, smiling mouth.

The stately mansion itself was bigger than any house I'd ever been in. Even the stone is was built from looked expensive. I would have gawked for long if May hadn't swung the enormous oak doors open and hurtled down the steps. Knowing May, I let my bag drop in preparation for the hug just as her arms closed around me. Despite the anxiety, her familiar scent brought a smile to my face. I had missed May.

"Serena!" was all she said, and I could tell she was grinning.

"Hi, May."

May quickly pulled away and grabbed my bag up from the ground, dragging it through the gravel. Obviously, she didn't want to waste any time before showing off the inside of the home, which was likely to be equally as impressive as the outside. Following, my stomach twisted suddenly, increasing the discomfort I already felt. There would be people I didn't know here, and while I was normally okay with meeting new people, this was a different situation- most of them would already know each other. Not to mention, I was sick just thinking of one certain person that May might have invited…

At least I had May. May had always seemed to know everyone, and everyone seemed to like her instantly. A lot. I'd met May when I travelled to Hoenn. She was taking her second shot at contests there, despite already earning the title 'Princess of Hoenn'. May and I had hit it off right away and became fast friends. Considering my situation, May had quickly become my best friend, but always had a plethora of other friends she'd call often, while I only had Clemont. I'd almost asked if I could bring Clemont along, just so he could share the awkwardness with me.

The inside _was_ just as impressive as the outside, just like I'd expected. The entrance hall alone was gigantic, with polished wood floors and a pair of winding stairs that met on a balcony that led to the second floor. There were undoubtedly at least three floors. The furniture was all wooden- the same dark, polished wood as the floorboards, and decorated minimally but beautifully. The walls all seemed to be the same neutral shade of cream but were mostly hidden under paintings and photographs peppered across them. The floorboards creaked under my shoes as we entered.

"Tell me how you got this place again?" I asked, closing my jaw that had swung open at the sight.

May grinned from ear to ear. "I had dad pull some strings. It's a rental home, but the people that lived here recently moved out, and no one is moving in again until August."

I supposed it was a shame that we couldn't stay for the entire month that it was empty, despite the faces I might see. Just as the anxiety began creeping up my spine again, a girl appeared at the side of my vision. She stood in the door to the right, leaning against the frame, a lollipop in her mouth. She was tall, but not lanky, and had the brightest ginger hair I'd ever seen. A few freckles were dotted across her almost perfect face. She'd dressed for the weather in a cropped shirt that showed off her considerable curves, and dark denim shorts. Seeing the girl's perfect legs made me self-conscious about my own, and I tugged nervously on my blue pleated skirt.

"Hi." She waved. Her voice was flighty and friendly, despite her somewhat intimidating look, which allowed me to relax a little.

May walked over to the girl to stand beside her. "This is Misty. She was my friend Ash's travelling companion in Kanto. She came to visit him while he travelled with me in Hoenn." May grinned up at her friend and Misty returned it. "Misty, this is Serena from Kalos, the girl I travelled with last year."

I hoped May hadn't noticed me wince at the mention of _his_ name. I'd gotten good at hiding it. While I'd worried about him non-stop on the journey here, and even beforehand, hearing his name made it so much more real. He could be coming here. He could be walking down that drive right now.

I held out my hand, hoping it was the right thing to do. Luckily, Misty had the same idea. I hoped my hands weren't clammy as I shook Misty's and tried my best to smile at her while she gave me a nod.

"Drew is also here somewhere. Probably ripping out roses from the gardens." May rolled her eyes and I laughed a little. At least I knew Drew, even if I'd only met him the several times he'd appeared to flirt with May while simultaneously beat her down about her competition style and Pokémon. He was always so absorbed with May that he barely ever spoke a word to me besides greetings.

"Miss Maple, a word please?"

May drifted away from us without a word. I knew my face twisted at the source of the voice. "Is that a butler?"

"Yeah. This place really has everything. It makes my gym look shabby as hell."

I was suddenly very aware that it was just me and this stranger left in the hall, and that we were simply standing, not doing anything in particular. If I were to walk away into another room, Misty would probably think I was rude, so I swallowed hard and wondered what a normal thing to say next would be.

"You own a gym?" was what came out. It seemed to work. Misty placed her hands on her hips, pushing the lollipop to the corner of her mouth to smile proudly.

"I do. The water gym in Cerulean City. My sisters used to own it, but they neglected it, so I took it off their hands… Or rather, they forced it into mine."

Just when I thought Misty couldn't make me feel any more inadequate, she revealed that she owned a gym. Of course she did. "You must be really busy." I clutched my bag handle tighter and wished it weren't still there. It made it appear as though I hadn't settled yet- like I should be going elsewhere. The conversation felt a little forced.

"Meh. Sorta. My sisters take over whenever I have somewhere else to go. I mean, I know they're doing a bad job, but I need a break every now and then too." She said it as though it were a fact, as though her sisters were only capable of doing a bad job. I sucked in a breath and prayed she wasn't always this arrogant.

The butler reappeared at the door to what I assumed was the living room, based on the lavish red silk sofa and giant hearth I spied behind him. For some reason, the thought of having a manservant, even just for two weeks, made me uneasy. I didn't deserve someone waiting after me. To my dismay, he approached me.

"Let me take your bags for you, ma'am." He took the bags from me before I could say no, leaving me feeling uncomfortable at the use of the word 'ma'am'. Misty opened her mouth to continue our small talk but was cut off by May calling us into the living room behind her.

I sat beside May on the sofa adjacent to Misty's. I sat upright and crossed my legs, but May splayed herself across her half, throwing her arms back and sighing.

"I could definitely get used to this."

"Well, don't!" Misty laughed at May's ridiculous position. "I'm never gonna feel satisfied in my own home again."

A pair of hands suddenly reached around from behind the sofa, grabbing May's shoulders and sending her shooting up from her seat. It was only Drew, of course, and May gave him what was obviously intended to be a playful smack on the arm but was a little too hard. I wondered if he'd even acknowledge me while May was here.

"Drew, go back to pulling roses from the garden so you can carry on your futile attempts to flirt with me and anything else with boobs."

May had never said that before- that Drew was known for flirting with other girls too. I'd always assumed that he only flirted with May as she was the only girl I'd properly seen him around. If Drew flirted with most girls, why did he never bother with me? I sunk down in my seat a little.

The thought was pushed to the back of my mind when he turned to face me. "Hey again, Serena."

I forced a smile. "Hey."

He turned back to May, and my attention for the day was gone. Not that it bothered me. _Not in the slightest._ I didn't need attention from anybody to prove my worth, anyway…

"My attempts are not always futile," Drew argued, returning to his previous conversation with May. "I pulled multiple girls in Hoenn last year."

May's nose wrinkled dramatically. "Ew Drew, gross. Do not ever used the word 'pulled' in my presence again."

Drew grinned as though proud of himself at her discomfort. Misty scoffed too. "Anyway," Drew continued, leaning his elbows on the back of the sofa above May's head, "when are the other guys coming? I'm sick of you already."

My head whipped around to face May. "What other guys are coming?" I felt a sudden sense of panic. I'd almost forgotten anyone else was coming. I couldn't face him, not now. Not with so many people to witness it. They'd surely ask questions and the whole thing would become infinitely more awkward, not to mention the pain I felt even thinking about his face. I clasped my hands together in my lap to stop their shaking.

"Well, I figured I may as well invite as many people as I can. There are plenty of rooms, after all."

"Who?" I tried and failed to hide the desperation in my tone. May raised an eyebrow in question but didn't ask about my obvious panic. She probably just thought I was nervous.

"Well, there's Gary, Ash's old rival and Misty's friend. Brock, of course, and Dawn and Paul from Sinnoh." With the ever-growing list, I became increasingly hopeful that his name wouldn't be amongst them. That somehow, he hadn't been able to attend. Surely she would have said it first. "And Ash, of course!"

My heart plummeted into my stomach.

As if on cue, the door swung open in the hall. I whirled in my head, my breath catching in my throat. Ash stumbled in, panting and holding a plethora of bags, some of which belonged to a girl. I bit my bottom lip hard to stop the cry that I choked on. The girl came into view, and she was stunning with long blue hair swaying over her naked shoulders. The little black dress may have usually been a little much for day to day activities, but she made it work. My heart pounded so fast I was sure I was breathing loudly, but the blood rushing in my ears kept me from hearing.

"Ash!" May called, clambering over the back of the sofa. She reached him in seconds and threw herself against him as if she hadn't seen him in years. He laughed and returned her hug, rubbing the small of her back slowly. I suddenly became aware that he could see me at any second and turned away again, sinking down into the sofa as if I could avoid the confrontation altogether.

Drew followed May into the hallway, his hands stuck moodily in his pockets. I was left alone with Misty, who seemed content to let the others greet Ash first. I studied the ginger girl's face. Her nose was narrow, and so were her eyes, in a somewhat intimidating but also beautiful way. They were the most spectacular shade of green that made me feel slightly jealous. They paired perfectly with her hair.

"Don't you want to go say hello?" I asked, secretly hoping she wouldn't leave me alone. Misty shook her head and crossed her bare legs.

"Nah. He'll come to me."

I raised my eyebrows despite myself. Was she really so confident, or was it arrogance? Or, perhaps she was just extremely close to Ash. So close that he'd go to her over any of the others. I sank further down, swallowing hard and pushed that thought from my mind. This was a mess.

There were footsteps, and I realised I'd pulled the sofa cushion down over my head too late. From under it, I could make out another pair of bare legs, less pale than Misty's and shorter. I wasn't sure if it would be worse to jump out or try to sink further down into the sofa until it consumed me, and I didn't have to face whoever this was.

"Hello!" The voice was even more enthusiastic that Misty's, and whoever it was didn't seem fazed by my unusual position, so I reluctantly sat up, pushing the cushion back down. It was the blue haired girl. She was even more gorgeous close up, with doe-like eyes that accented her heart shaped face and straight, petite nose.

"Hi," I replied, trying to replicate her upbeat tone. It didn't work. "My name's Serena." I at least managed to force a pained smile.

The girl reached out and grabbed my hand so suddenly that I jumped in my chair a little. "My name's Dawn!" She held the hand in both of hers and didn't shake it. "May has told me so much about you!"

I noted that she only said May had spoken about me, and not Ash. Not that it surprised me, or bothered me in the slightest, I told myself. I had a hard time convincing myself. I found myself wishing I'd met this girl a couple of years ago, when I was like her- upbeat and happy as I rode the high of finding an old childhood friend I'd cared for. After everything that had happened, I'd been left this way. Untrusting and drab.

"May's told me all about you too," I lied, remembering the one time May had mentioned Dawn in passing. Dawn dropped my hand so suddenly it slapped against my knee. "I love your dress."

"Thanks!" Dawn twirled, and the dress skirt floated up a little, further showing off her curves. "I like yours too!"

"Thank you." The dress was the same as the dress I'd worn in Kalos when Ash and I had first met, only it was blue and white this time. I hoped he wouldn't notice. I always used to wear pink, but I'd really taken to blue since Ash and I parted. I felt it suited me better now.

Dawn skipped off before I could say anything else. Blinking, I watched her dance away back towards Ash. Misty chuckled at my bewilderment. "She's always like that. I've met her once before and she was that bubbly the whole time."

I was sure there'd be more to Dawn than that but kept quiet and hoped that her demeanour wouldn't tire me out by the end of the two weeks. Ash was still talking to May, and she was making such a fuss about him, it was as though she was his sister… Or perhaps something else. I sighed, ready to turn back to Misty, when Ash turned to the living room and looked right at me. I turned away a split second later. I couldn't hide my wince this time. I felt sick. He knew I was here. He knew I was here.

"So, what's the story here?" Misty asked me, nodding towards Ash, who I was sure would still be looking. I shook my head as an answer, not wanting to say anything. Questions were the last thing I needed. Misty shrugged.

May returned a moment later, throwing herself down on the sofa beside me. Misty was busy inspecting her fingernails.

"So, May," she started, looking up from her hands. "You seem very fond of Ash?"

I wasn't sure if she meant to, but she sounded extremely intimidating. She posed it as a question, but there was most definitely a wrong answer. May's eyes flicked up to Misty as though she would say something, but quickly dropped again as she decided against whatever it was. "He's a good friend of mine, so of course."

Misty inclined her head in a slight nod, seemingly happy with May's answer. It was odd that she'd even ask that question in the first place. I wondered when the last time Misty had seen Ash was. Too afraid of rubbing her up the wrong way, I bit my tongue. Misty stood anyway, walking to the hallway. Just as she'd said, Ash began walking towards her, greeting her first.

"Anyway," I started, unsure of what I was even going to say. "Uh…"

"May, these gardens are amazing! Come and look!" Dawn called from the open front door. Even though May had seen them before, she sprung up happily from her seat, smiled at me, and left without a word. I could tell Misty's question had bugged her.

Misty returned a few moments later, snapping me from my thoughts. "Do you want to go for a drive?" She wasn't even looking at me.

"You have a car here?" I blushed. I couldn't even drive.

"Yeah. I got the ferry across with my car. I thought it might be nice to look around."

"Sure."

I followed her wordlessly to the door. She flicked the car keys around in her fingers and hummed something to herself. I found myself liking her and her calm attitude. Luckily, Ash had gone elsewhere, and we didn't pass him. Misty's 'car' was more of a truck with a somewhat aggressive look, just like its owner. Still, it was a nice car, and made me even more jealous of Misty as I settled into the seat and waited for her to finish adjusting her wing mirror.

"Hope you don't mind the music. You can change it if you like."

When she started the car, the CD player resumed playing the last album she'd had in. It was a happy rock song, with a female singer, and matched her personality perfectly. The heater blasted cold air, but I worried it wasn't my place to mess with the fans so wrapped my arms around myself instead, staring out of the window.

"You're from Kalos, right?" Misty asked as she pulled away, starting off down the drive.

I nodded, not looking away from the scenery outside. "Yeah. That's where I first travelled too."

"And where are you travelling now?"

I paused, debating which answer to give. "Well, I'm not really. I'm sort of taking a break." I slightly worried about embarrassing myself with the answer, but Misty didn't seem to care.

"And have you ever met Ash before?"

I started in my seat, unwrapping my arms. "What makes you think that?"

Misty gave me a side glance. "Serena."

I sighed. I had been hoping he wouldn't come up. I swallowed hard. As soon as we cleared the gates, Misty's foot slammed down on the accelerator and she drove exactly as I'd expected her to- fast and jerky, but completely confident in herself. She took the bends as though she didn't care if there was another car on the other side. I gripped the side of my chair subconsciously.

"Okay. I met Ash in Kalos. I travelled with him."

Misty nodded. "I met Ash in Kanto. He was just starting his journey. He had no control over Pikachu and she fried my bike. I was so annoyed, I decided I'd follow him until he got me another one. After a while, it wasn't really about that anymore." She smiled as though recalling a particularly happy memory. "He just kind of hooks you in like that, doesn't he? With all those fucking adventures."

I flinched slightly at her language. "Yeah, I know what you mean…" I was trying not to listen too intently to her words, afraid they'd upset me more.

"So, come on." Misty turned to me briefly. "Why did you look like your worst nightmare had walked through the door?"

It wasn't much of a story, but somehow the prospect of having someone to talk to it about seemed very appealing. I wasn't sure why, but I was sure Misty would keep whatever I said a secret. "I don't know. We were best friends. We were with Bonnie and Clemont too, but we were the closest by far. In fact, I was sure that we'd travel together again once I'd been to Hoenn, but he ignored me. I called him every day the following week and he didn't answer me. At first it was to check if he'd gotten home okay and to tell him about Hoenn, but then it was to confirm he was ignoring me. I was in Hoenn for a year, and we didn't talk the entire time. We still haven't talked."

May had already started another journey in Alola. She'd asked me if I wanted to join, but I couldn't bring myself to. I needed a break. May would be at least halfway through her new journey, and I was moping at home.

Misty shot me an incredulous look. "That doesn't seem like him at all."

I threw my hands up, relieved that she understood. "I know! I was in denial for a while and kept calling, but eventually I stopped. I figured he was busy or something, but then one day I walked into May's room, and she was calling him. He saw me come into the room and instantly told her he had to go and hung up. That was the first time I found out they knew each other. I didn't tell her I knew him."

Misty's jaw dropped as she listened. "No! You've never told May that you know him?"

Hearing her say that way it made me feel awful. "I didn't want to ruin their friendship too. I thought it might make it awkward if she knew, so I just let her call him whenever and listened to her stories about him as though he were a stranger."

Misty shook her head as she turned into a parking lot. We were at the beach. It had only taken a few minutes to get here. I waited for her to start getting out of the car, but she didn't. Instead she lifted her legs up and propped them on the dash, looking out to the ocean.

"That sounds horrible." She sounded genuinely upset for me.

"It just made it worse knowing he's kept in contact with all of you. I've tried pushing the thought away, but even after all this time I can't help but wonder what I did wrong."

"Maybe you didn't do anything wrong. Maybe it's something to do with him. Whatever it is, this is the perfect time to fix it. While you can't avoid each other, I mean."

"I guess you're right," I surrendered, but was still unsure if I'd bother talking to him again. He clearly didn't want me to. Either way, I was really beginning to warm to Misty.

The song had changed to a slow one. Misty mashed the skip button, still staring out of her window. "Fucking depressing."

It was so peaceful here, I almost forgot about Ash altogether. "Thanks for the ride. I'd only been there a few minutes and already needed a break."

"You were the only girl that wasn't obsessing over Ash. Not that that means I wouldn't pick you again."

I laughed. "That's okay."

Misty swung her legs off the dashboard and adjusted herself in her seat. She hadn't even bothered to turn the engine off, so she pulled away as soon as she was ready. She looked over to me. "Are you okay to go back now, or do you wanna stay out a while longer?"

I smiled, grateful that Misty was considering that I might need more time. I'd definitely judged her too quickly. "I'm alright. We can go back."

Misty nodded and drove back quickly. On the brief journey back, Misty explained who Dawn was and we laughed at stories Misty shared about Ash's first journeys. Even though it was painful to hear about him, it was less so with Misty. As we turned onto the drive, Misty turned to me. "At least you're not obsessed with him like the other two. They act like they're in love with him or something."

My laughter quickly died out as my stomach knotted. Of course, Misty didn't know. I thought about Kalos, and Ash again, and my feelings… They'd changed since then, but it was still a sore wound.

Misty didn't say much else as she locked the car and headed back to the house. Inside, the rest of the group had arrived and were gathered around talking in the living room. Noticing how close Ash sat to May, with her practically leaning on his chest, I felt a pang in my heart. I'd been telling myself my feelings had changed for well over a year, and yet this never got any easier.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

 **Sorry for the delay. Life has been very busy. Anyway, the trashiness begins in this chapter.**

 **As ever, enjoy and let me know what you think :p**

* * *

 **Serena**

The first night had passed smoother than I could have hoped for. May had introduced me to the rest of her friends, and while Brock had come on a little strong, they were all nice. Then, I'd been shown to my room, which was almost as spacious as the living room, with a four-poster canopy bed. There was even a window seat, right next to the sofa in the corner. Exhausted from the first day, I'd flung myself onto the comfy bed and hadn't moved again until the sun came up.

Somehow, I'd managed to avoid Ash. Meanwhile. Dawn and May had done the exact opposite. Even though I'd sat on the opposite side of the room with Misty and Paul, I could see them from the corner of my eye practically sitting in his lap. I'd focused on Misty's freckles for a long while after, trying to drown out the sound of May's exaggerated laugher. I'd never seen her like this, and it made me wildly uncomfortable.

Despite the sun shining and the sound of laugher downstairs, the memory made it hard for me to get out of bed. If I weren't on vacation, this would most definitely be one of those days where I'd lie in bed all day until mom forced me out physically.

Today though, May served as my mom. She flung my door open, hopping over to my bed and perching herself on the edge. She was wearing that grin that I couldn't understand. How could anyone be this happy so early in the morning? I probably still had drool on my chin.

"Morning." May bounced a little on the edge of the bed. I smiled and waited for her to continue speaking. I couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't a question about Ash. "How are you getting along with my friends?"

I huffed a little. "Well, I like Misty, and I like Paul."

May blinked at me blankly as though she'd expected a different answer or for me to say more. When I didn't, she sighed. "You don't like Dawn?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. I didn't mean to give her that idea. "No, it's not that. It's just…" I struggled to find the right words to express my discomfort without being rude. "She's kind of loud- not that that's a bad thing! It's just, you know, intimidating."

May laughed as though I'd said something hilarious. "Dawn, intimidating? You'll get used to her. Besides, I was worse when we met, and you liked me. At least I hope you did." She caught herself rambling and shook her head. "Anyway, I was just asking because you seem a little quieter than usual."

I hated this conversation. May knew how bubbly my personality had once been. I'd been just like her- the happiest girl in the room, always. I'd been as kind as I could be and liked almost everyone I ever met. When May asked why I'd changed, I always just shrugged. May continued to ask, and I continued to shrug.

"It's nothing. Just meeting the new people, I guess."

May smiled wide and bounced again. "It's good. I want you to make friends with them. I really think it might help you. How about Paul then, huh?"

I furrowed my brow. "What about him?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking that maybe you could use a guy in your life. I mean, maybe it might help you."

"I don't need a guy to help me, May." I snorted, shaking my head. "Besides, I think that's the very last thing I need to get me out of this." I couldn't tell her that a guy was the very reason I was like this at all. A guy that had made me happier than I'd ever been or ever thought I could be, then ripped it all away from me again, leaving me a bottomless pit. I couldn't tell her how I'd laid in bed last night and cried, thinking that I would pack my bags first thing in the morning and leave. I didn't think I could stand it. I couldn't stand his face.

When I finally came around, I noticed the look on May's face, like a lightbulb had switched on in her mind. "Oh, my God. _Who_ was it?"

Surprised by her sudden aggression, I stuttered a little. "W-What?"

"Someone hurt you, right? That's why you just said that."

 _How do I get out of this one?_ I was rubbing the back of my head again subconsciously. "No, that's not it, I don't…Don't worry about it." I could tell May wasn't buying it. She was scrunching her nose like she was going to spit her next words, but a miracle appeared at the door. Misty leaned against the doorframe as though something were preventing her from entering.

"Morning." She looked to May. "Come on, we should at least let her get ready."

As May left, muttering something about finding whoever it was that hurt me, I silently thanked Misty and threw my head back against the pillows again. I was going to have to tell her.

 **May**

My conversation with Serena had left me confused, and with more questions floating in my mind than I could handle. If she would just tell me… I wasn't sure I'd be able to do anything, not when it was probably someone I didn't even know, but perhaps I could help her find some closure.

Even the feeling of Ash's hand on my arm couldn't shake the sour taste the conversation with Serena had left in my mouth. Of course, I'd sat beside Ash once I'd come downstairs, but Dawn had beaten me to it. She had positioned herself curled up beside Ash so that her head was as close to his chest as it could be. Whenever she spoke, she'd look up into his eyes and bite her lip a little. It made my stomach lurch.

Serena came downstairs quicker than I'd expected. Scanning the room, she quickly hurried over to Misty's side by the fire, speaking in a hushed tone to her. It wasn't that I was jealous that Misty was getting along so well with my best friend, it was that I was worried she'd confided in her before me. Whatever it was that they were saying, they didn't want us to hear.

Well, if she wasn't going to tell me what was bothering her, I'd at least try to distract her from it. "Serena, did you bring a swimsuit like I asked you?"

Serena swivelled to face me but seemed to be avoiding eye contact. She looked as though I'd slapped her in the face. I wanted to slap her when she looked at me like that. She nodded slowly. Beside me, Dawn giggled loudly at something Ash said, and I drowned it out by sighing loudly.

"Okay, good, cause we're having a pool day. It's so nice outside."

Serena gave me a smile that was less of a smile and more of a grimace. "Uh, you know, I might just stay here."

She was terrible at excuses. I supposed she'd figured that out a while ago, because she'd taken to outright rejection when I asked her to do things. Usually I'd accept it, but today… "No, Serena. You'll come outside with us!" I winked in Paul's direction.

She rolled her eyes at me, which made us both smile a little, despite the obvious tension. "Fine." She stood, brushing off her skirt. "I'll go get changed then."

The lack of fight from her caught me slightly off guard, I had to admit. She left instantly, with the rest of them following behind her. Truthfully, I'd called the pool day for a separate reason. I had to make sure that Ash and I were in the pool at the same time. I'd spent an excessive amount of time deciding which bikini to pack when I'd thought of Ash seeing me in it. Despite knowing I shouldn't care so much, I didn't care anymore.

I'd had feelings for Ash ever since I'd visited him in Sinnoh.

In Hoenn, something had felt different from the moment he switched from my friend to my tutor. I never said it as much as I should have, but I appreciated his help more than words could express. He was the reason I became the person I was and helped me through lows I never thought I could recover from. Saying goodbye to him was the hardest thing I'd ever done; harder than any contest or Pokémon battle in the world. A part of me had hoped we would travel together again one day, but another knew our paths would continue to veer off in opposite directions. He couldn't become the best trainer if he stuck with me, and I only ever wanted the best for him.

When we'd stood on the balcony in Sinnoh, holding our halves of the Terracotta ribbon, it was as though something had clicked into place, and it terrified me. I'd tried, but nothing could shake the thought of him from my mind. Even years later, whenever we called my heart would be so full I couldn't stop smiling for hours after. There was nothing I could do.

By the time I made it up the stairs, Serena had already changed into her bikini. It was the most gorgeous shade of red, with gold lacy embellishments and a crossed strap. In that moment, I was glad Ash hadn't paid her any attention since we arrived. She easily outshone any of us.

 **Serena**

May had asked me to help her pick a swimsuit to wear. She had laid out three on her bed; a red swimsuit which vaguely resembled mine, a bikini that was a beautiful shade of orange that was a lot more revealing, and a green full bodysuit adorned with lush floral designs. I knew which one I wanted to pick when I thought of Ash. I picked the orange one anyway.

I'd joined Misty downstairs. She was wearing a bright yellow, simple bikini that beautifully complimented her hair. I would have been jealous of her yet again, but I knew that she wouldn't care if people liked it or not. Dawn's bikini was black, and perhaps even smaller than May's, if that was possible. I tried not to think about how mine would look in comparison, yet the thought slipped through more than a couple times on the walk to the pool.

The pool was big enough for me to be at least fifteen feet from Ash at any given point, which was great. It stretched across a raised, tiled area around the back of the house, and while I dreaded the idea, the pool did look extremely inviting.

"Are we waiting for May and the others to come down?" I asked, lowering myself to sit on the pool's edge, wincing as my feet inched into the water. It was, as Misty described when she cannon-balled in without answering, 'fucking freezing'. I found myself laughing as Misty exaggerated a shiver to me. I stopped when a wave of the biting water splashed my face.

Misty was laughing, her head tipped back slightly. I slid myself in further, throwing my arms into the water and forcing up a splash as big as I could manage. Misty tried to dodge but was slow in the water and gasped as the water drenched her. I hadn't even noticed the others arrive until May gently touched my shoulder. Momentarily, I forgot my water fight with Misty as I spotted Ash behind May, talking to Drew as they sat on the edge of the pool. Had he even looked my way yet?

Drew suddenly looked up, catching my eye. I would have been embarrassed that he'd caught me looking if he hadn't winked at me. My face heated a little. Was this the first interest Drew had ever taken in me? _Don't smile, Serena. Don't smile._ I looked away quickly. May had started paddling away from me back towards Ash. Turning to finish my water fight, I halted. I could hear him swimming my way. I swallowed hard.

"Hey," he greeted, coming up beside me. Misty had wandered off towards Gary and Brock, whom I'd hardly spoken to yet. Dawn had disappeared but already returned with a speaker, and "Pumped Up Kicks" began blaring.

"Hey," I coped. I wasn't sure what to do with my hands, so picked at my nails absentmindedly.

"Sorry for not saying hi properly yesterday. I was kind of distracted by May."

I smiled. _This_ was a conversation I could have. "I know, it's okay. We both know she comes first for you. How much do you actually like her?"

Drew laughed. "Oh, I don't really. I mean, she's cool and all, but I just like the challenge."

I crossed my arms, not buying it. "You could have fooled me. So you're telling me that seeing her in that," I gestured to May in her bikini dancing by the speaker, "does nothing for you?"

"Sure it does." He shrugged nonchalantly. "She's hot. You look nicer though."

 _Oh no. So he really is finally flirting with me._ My face warmed a little, despite the slight discomfort I felt at his comment. Of course, this was just standard Drew. He'd use this tone with May all the time. "You don't have to say that."

"It's true. Even Ash was looking at you, and I don't think I've ever seen him take interest in anyone."

My chest tightened. "Really?"

Drew nodded. As much as I knew I shouldn't, I still peeked over his shoulder, and found him looking right at me. He turned away before I could even meet his gaze. "Huh, you're right." I turned back to Drew, who was smiling at me strangely. All I could think about was Ash watching me. Did this mean he cared, or just that he was curious? Had he looked at me a lot? Did he want to talk to me?

"I can't wait for us to have some drinks out here later. I can't wait to make him confess that he finds you attractive when we play truth or dare."

"No!" I called, then realised how crazy I sounded. The thought of truth or dare, with or without the drinking, made my heart sink. "Don't embarrass him. Anyway, it's not gonna happen."

Drew inched forward a little, leaning his elbow on the edge of the pool beside us. "Why not?"

I shrugged, looking for any excuse. "I just… don't find him attractive."

"Ouch!" Drew called, laughing loudly. I noticed Ash look over again subtly. This time, May looked too. Dawn was too busy trying to talk to Ash. "What about Paul?"

I looked back over to Drew slowly. His eye contact didn't break. He was handsome in a different way than Ash. It was the kind of handsome that you knew would draw you in then leave you in the dirt. Drew was only ever out for a good time, but at least he made that clear from the start.

"No, not him either." I held his eye contact. He smirked. Subconsciously, I bit my lip, and instantly regretted it. He slid closer, and despite myself my body was beginning to heat up, even in the cold water. I didn't like Drew that way at all, but a bit of meaningless flirting wouldn't hurt, right? It distracted me, and Ash was watching now. _Not that I'm looking for his attention._

"Right." He glanced around the gardens for a second. "I'll have to get you a rose later. I don't have any of me right now."

I smiled. "I think I can forgive you. Maybe." I winked, then instantly cringed inwardly and my pathetic attempt to flirt. From the other side of the pool, May called out to me. Sighing, I shrugged to Drew. He moved forward suddenly, until he was just a few inches in front of me. He leaned into my ear, and I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Maybe I can earn your forgiveness later," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. A shudder ran down my spine both at the feeling and the tone. The shockwave that ran through my body froze me on the spot. I couldn't even move as Drew climbed out beside her and walked away. It was a few seconds before I swam to May.

She was holding a bottle of sunscreen. Of course, I'd forgotten to put some on. The sun was glaring so bright today I'd burn like a bitch if I didn't wear it. But first, she snatched my arm.

"Drew?!" She shouted, then lowered her voice. "You know what he's like."

I pulled my arm back away from her defensively. I knew she was just looking out for me, but it still annoyed me. "I know. That's fine. I wasn't doing anything. We were just flirting."

May seemed to soften at that, even if she blinked a few times in disbelief. "Huh." She crossed her arms and smirked. "I've never seen you flirt with anyone before. You must be feeling better already!"

I struggled not to think that I'd feel much better if Drew was Ash.

"Anyway," she added, holding out a bottle of sunscreen. There was another by her feet. She retreated to her chair and began rubbing the lotion on herself. Sighing, I sat in one myself and began to do the same. It was then that I realised I couldn't rub it on my back. Looking over to May, I saw she'd let Drew do it for her, and was scolding him for going a little too far south. The only other person that wasn't in the pool was Ash, and I would never ask him.

"Oh, Serena, you can't reach your back," May called over. I was pretty sure Drew was just giving her a massage now, but she seemed to be enjoying it, and even leaned into it a little. Drew was talking to Ash about something, but I couldn't hear what.

"It's fine, I won't burn," I said, standing.

May waved her hand in dismissal. "Nonsense. Ash will do it for you."

My stomach sank so fast I almost gagged. I opened my mouth to protest, but couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't dare look in his direction. I looked quickly to see if Misty were nearby. If she had been, she would have jumped out in an instance and offered, but she was at the other side of the pool with Gary and Brock again. I wanted to jump in and let the water drag me down.

Ash had hesitated for a little too long. My mouth still hung open. "Come on Ash, she doesn't bite," May pushed. _I might if it's him._

This was it. Ash would come up with some excuse, like that he needed the bathroom, and Drew would be sent over instead. Maybe May would do it. Either way, it would confirm that Ash wanted nothing to do with me.

I saw him move a moment later. Suddenly, I felt warm hands on my back. I tensed so hard the muscles in my back hurt. May smiled and kept on reading the magazine in her hands, content to let Drew carry on the massage. Ash's hands were gentle on my back, so much so that I wondered if he was even touching me. I wanted to force myself to relax so that he wouldn't notice, but I couldn't.

After a moment, when he'd almost finished, he made a strange noise behind me. Almost as though he'd let out a breath of air he'd held in the whole time. I hadn't even noticed he'd leaned in towards me until I heard him.

"Hey."

I let out a small noise as I deflated, the tenseness melting away. The first word from Ash in over 18 months. Conflicted, I turned to him. He was still some way away from me, but too close for comfort. His face was blank, but his eyes darted across my face. He was waiting for an answer.

I stood quickly, earning a little jump from him. Before I changed my mind I turned again and dived into the water, swimming below the surface to stop myself from crying.

After an hour or so of swimming in the pool and talking to Misty, I climbed out and took one of the deck chairs. I don't know why I felt so exhausted. Maybe it was from all the socialising. That would be a good explanation. Or perhaps it was the thing I had stopped myself from thinking about.

This meant that Ash was willing to fix this. Did I even want him to? Could I ever forgive him? They were questions I couldn't answer right now.

I'd only been lying for twenty minutes but had almost drifted off with my sunhat pulled down over my face when the spell of rain came. Gasping, I'd jumped out of my seat and followed the others, who'd already started to run inside. Dawn was last, fumbling with the cable on the speaker and cursing,

Now we were all sat inside again. I'd found a blanket and wrapped it around myself as soon as we were inside, and most of the others followed my lead. Why we didn't just get changed, I wasn't sure. Most of us were busy talking to one another so I supposed it was easier this way.

"I'm getting a drink; do you want one?" Misty spoke up beside me, snapping me out of my trance.

"No, I'm good thanks." I offered her a smile.

"I know you don't want one, but I really think you should. You're gonna want to loosen up before May forces us to play truth or dare once the rain stops."

"You're talking about truth or dare?" May called from across the room. I slumped in my seat, and Misty shot me an apologetic glance. "We could play in here!"

I wasn't sure how May would react if it was revealed that Ash and I already knew each other. I was sure it was going to be awkward enough now that I'd ignored Ash too. Had May even noticed that Ash and I hadn't said a word to each other? I'd probably find out soon.

"I'll take that drink."

 **May**

Serena hadn't reacted the way I'd wanted her to when I'd suggested the game. The spark of excitement I'd seen earlier when my friend had flirted with Drew was gone again, replaced by the coldness that seemed to follow her around. I'd be a little, or maybe a lot, surprised that she'd chosen Drew to flirt with after the year they'd known each other but admitted to myself that I was glad she'd chosen him and not Ash.

If she'd taken an interest in Ash, I don't know what I would have done. I'd almost expected it on the first day. Ash was the best looking of any of my friends. His grin alone almost made me melt. No one I'd met before or after him compared.

It was why I'd called this trip in the first place.

I knew Ash would have agreed if I'd asked to meet him alone, since we were still very close friends, but knew I'd be more comfortable if my friends were herewith me. Besides, it was about time Serena met everyone.

I glanced up at my friend again. She was looking at me with pleading eyes. She really didn't want to play the game.

"I'll help Misty get drinks," Dawn offered, jumping from her seat on the sofa. I watched the defeat flash across Serena's face when I didn't stop Dawn from striding into the kitchen. I silently convinced myself that I was doing the right thing by encouraging her to loosen up. Serena and I had drank together before on her 18th birthday just a few months ago.

"What do you want to drink?" Dawn was asking Serena, holding up a bottle of wine and a bottle of vodka. If Serena could say neither, I knew she would. Dawn poured her a glass of wine and moved on. To my surprise, Serena drank from it right away.

I recalled the day Serena and I had met. I'd been standing by the edge of the Petalburg docks waiting for Max to return from Kanto where he'd been travelling that year. It was an especially hot day, and his ferry had been delayed, so I'd been standing there for longer than I would have liked. Another ferry docked nearby. Leaning against the rails with my arms crossed, I watched the passengers filter off the ship in boredom. They were mostly elderly or young couples, or children excited about travelling in Hoenn for the first time. Watching those couples, I couldn't help but think of Ash. Then, a girl had stepped off that stood out from the crowd and dragged me from my thoughts. Her blonde hair glistened so spectacularly in the sun, I couldn't look away. I almost didn't even notice when she turned and walked towards me.

"Hi! Sorry to bother you, but are you from around here?" The girl had asked. Her voice was so pleasant and sweet, I instantly liked her. Her smile was contagious. _When was the last time I met someone this happy?_

"I am." I smiled back. "Are you lost?"

"Honestly, yeah. I just caught the first ferry here without looking up anything about this place!" She shrugged enthusiastically, chuckling.

"Well, I'm May. I can show you around. I just have to wait for my brother. His ferry should be here any minute now." I shifted my weight. Serena was holding a hand above her brow to block out the sun. She grinned.

"Serena." She stuck her hand out, shaking mine. Her hands were extremely soft, and I wondered if this girl might be perfect. I felt inadequate talking to her. She was beautiful and hadn't stopped smiling since she'd stepped off that boat.

We'd only been talking for ten minutes when Max's boat arrived. I'd learned that Serena had travelled in from Kalos, where she'd travelled with a few friends. I explained that I'd just returned from Sinnoh with a friend and wasn't sure what I was going to do next. When Max finally arrived, we showed Serena where to find the gym, the Pokémon Centre, gave her a map in case she found herself lost again, and said goodbye.

Just a couple hours later, as I rounded a corner towards the park, I bumped into her again, sending her flying onto the concrete. I felt terrible, apologising over and over, but Serena only laughed and brushed herself off. She'd asked me if I'd like to join her in shopping for a new outfit. By the time we'd been to the first store, her bubbly personality had drawn me in. By the time we'd finished shopping, I'd decided to travel Hoenn again. As we prepared to say goodbye outside my home, I'd asked her to travel with me. She practically jumped with joy, linking her arm in mine and declaring that we'd be best friends and that this would be our year.

She'd left to call someone at the Pokémon Centre right after, saying she'd meet me again in an hour or so outside the gym.

When I arrived at the gym, Serena was already there, and looked like she'd been there for a while. Instantly, I knew something had changed. Her voice was a little lower, and the smile had disappeared. She only shook it off and insisted everything was okay. Over the next week, it slowly got worse. By the end of the second week, I had to force her to get out of bed in the mornings. The girl I'd met a week ago was gone, and I had no idea why.

I knew now that a person had done this to her. I knew that whoever had done this to her, I hated him with all her heart.

 **Serena**

It was impossible to ignore the fact that May had been staring at me for some time now. It didn't seem intentional- her eyes seemed vacant and full of passion for something. Whatever it was, she was getting worked up. Remember how kind May had been to me, I shuffled to the spot beside her, holding my blanket around me. My hand played gently on her shoulder, I spoke softly to her,

"You okay?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, sorry, I was just having a moment."

"A moment? It was more like a few minutes."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you." She took a swig from her drink, which wasn't wine, but I hadn't been watching when Dawn poured it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I lied, noticing the upset in May's tone. "Hey, how about we play that game?"

Her eyes lit up instantly. "You're okay with that?"

I shrugged, trying a confident smile. "Maybe we can get something good out of someone, at least."

Whether May could tell I was faking it or not, she didn't let on. She held her hand up, calling for everyone to sit in a circle in the space by the fire. The heat was welcome and creeped up my spine despite the wet bikini still clinging to me. Dawn positioned herself next to Misty, who sat beside Ash. He was opposite me. For a moment, we stole a glance at one another. He didn't break my stare. It almost seemed as though, in that brief second, we were acknowledging that this was wrong. _It's a shame it's too late to fix that now._

Paul and Gary sat on Misty's other side. Drew sat beside me. Brock sat beside him. Once everyone was seated, Dawn asked who wanted to go first. I didn't even need to think to know that I never wanted it to be my turn. I took a generous swig of my drink to ignore May looking at me. Misty and Drew had stuck their hands up anyway, Drew perhaps half a second earlier. He stuck his tongue out at her playfully and gave the bottle Dawn had positioned in the centre a spin. It landed on Misty.

"Truth or dare, Misty?" He asked.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

May scoffed loudly. "Drew, that's so boring and childish." For the first time since she'd arrived, Misty looked uncomfortable. Was the question really that bad? Unless…

"Nobody," she obviously lied, then reached for the bottle. Drew leaned over to slap her hand away. She growled. "I mean it. Nobody."

I reached out and pulled Drew's hand away from hers, smiling at him sweetly. His face melted into a smile that matched mine. "I'm sure she means it," I said quietly to him, smirking a little. He inclined his head in agreement and I dropped his hand, but he kept watching me as I turned back to Misty, who had already spun the bottle.

It landed on me. Dread spread through me, but at least it was Misty. She wouldn't do anything too harsh. At least, I thought she wouldn't. "Dare," I spoke before she even asked. Nothing could be worse than saying truth in this game. I'd rather lick something disgusting or do something embarrassing than admit something related to Ash.

"I dare you to kiss somebody here."

My heart started in my chest. I thought about using this as an excuse to kiss Ash. To remind him. Would he be angry? Would I even want to? He was looking right at me, but they all were. My face felt too warm. I was blushing, and he'd surely be able to see. What would May think if I chose the one guy I hadn't said a single word to?

"Kiss for how long?"

Misty shrugged. "Just a peck. For now."

I didn't even want to know what she meant by that. I took another sip of the wine. My limbs were beginning to feel light, almost like I was floating. My mind was all over the place. _Maybe if I keep drinking it'll help._ I drank again.

"Oh, come on Serena," Drew spoke up from beside me. "We're all single here, so why not?"

"He's right." Dawn winked at no one in particular, but in Ash's direction. I knew I shouldn't be getting so worked up about a kiss that meant nothing. I gave May an apologetic glance as I shifted to face Drew. I couldn't kiss Ash, but maybe I could get his attention. I didn't give Drew time to process that I'd picked him. I hadn't kissed anyone in such a long time, but Drew leaned into it and made it so easy for me, I saw why girls would pick him. Even just the small kiss warmed me up, sending a shiver sensation down my spine. Or maybe that was just the alcohol.

When I sat back again, I tugged the blanket around me tightly. I dared to look at Ash. His face was unreadable, and I wanted nothing but to know how he felt. Just like that, the warmth the kiss had brought me vanished. Still, the alcohol warmed me. I was ready for whatever the night brought.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think- Should I make a poll for which ship wins in the end, or just make the decision myself?**

 **Thanks to all for reading x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone,**

 **Sorry for the long hiatus. Personal stuff going on, blah blah blah, but I've finally found the time to write the next chapter, if there are any of you left who care. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **May**

The game had been going on for a while now. I'd only had a few glasses of wine, but I'd skipped the drunk stage and gone directly to the tired stage. Dawn had drank quite a bit again- enough to let it slip that she and Paul had kissed once, to his annoyance. Serena had mostly been quiet but had drank more than me and Dawn combined. She'd started to slur badly, and her loud laughter at everything remotely comical pierced my ears. I'd started to wonder if I should take her to be,d but remembered that she was old enough to make those decisions herself, even if she was intoxicated.

"I'm going to look for some snacks," Ash announced, standing with a wobble. He had drank too much and was _still_ thinking about food. Typical Ash. He walked to the kitchen in the worst attempt at a straight line I'd ever seen. He even bumped into the door frame on his way out. Through the open doors I could see him lean against the kitchen counter for support as he recovered from his small, but seemingly strenuous, walk.

A moment later, Serena stood from beside me. "I'll help," she said, but she didn't seem sure of herself. She stumbled off after Ash, holding onto the wall as she went. She hovered in the kitchen doorway for a moment, until Ash looked up at her. He stopped rummaging through the fridge and shut the door, leaning back against the counter again. Serena stood before him and began to talk. Then I realised I hadn't seen them speak yet.

Misty had begun to say something, but I couldn't help but watch as Serena wobbled a little and began to fall. Ash leaned forward and held her elbows to support her. They laughed together. This was the first time they'd spoken, yet Ash was looking at her in a way I couldn't understand. Ash had never looked at anyone that way around me.

I looked away quickly, afraid someone would notice the jealousy in my eyes.

 **Serena**

Talking to Ash was a great idea. Yeah. It had to be. Even though I had wanted to slap him as I stood in the doorway. It would be so easy- I could slap him now, but I didn't want to. The spark I felt as his hands brushed my elbow had been so absent in my life, it was like a new sensation to me. He hadn't even said anything, and I wanted to laugh. Maybe that was the alcohol. I didn't even care what I said, or what he said.

"What food?" I asked, pointing to the fridge. The shorter I kept my sentences, the less likely I was to fuck them up and embarrass myself. He pulled a face.

"Can't remember." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. I chuckled too. "I've got an idea." He turned and reached up to the highest cupboards, pulling them all open clumsily. At last, he opened one and whooped as he pulled out a box of cereal. I twisted my face. He reached into the box, pulling out some dry cereal, and began to eat it. Genius.

"Amazing." I watched in awe. Why was I mad at him again? I honestly couldn't remember.

"Have some," he said, holding out the box to me. I reached in to take the cereal. I was fully aware that if I were sober, I'd hate this idea, but it seemed so clever right now. Quick and easy. I shoved a handful in my mouth and smiled. Ash laughed.

"Come here," he said quietly, setting the cereal down on the counter. I swallowed my cereal, not afraid in the slightest, and moved a little closer to him. He reached out and placed his hands on my hips.

The touch was sobering. A shudder ran down my body, both from excitement and fear. Suddenly aware of everything around me, my heart began to pound in my chest. The others would be able to see from the living room. This was Ash. Was this really happening? I really was here, talking to Ash. I wished I was sober, because my head was beginning to hurt, and I had no idea what was going on. From here, it would be so easy to lean up to him…

I pulled away suddenly. His hands had been on me for less than a couple seconds, but I felt dirty. I felt wrong, even if it did give me butterflies. This was wrong. It had been too long, and this couldn't happen now. Ash was drunk. Ash didn't deserve my forgiveness this easily. He looked confused, as though he couldn't remember what he'd done wrong. I was so stupid.

 **Dawn**

Ash had touched a girl, and we'd all seen it. Was this the first interest he'd ever shown towards a female? _Of course_ it would be her. She was classically beautiful: long blonde hair, magically bright blue eyes and a great body. I was maybe a _little_ jealous of her.

She'd ran off, and Ash had stood there like an idiot for a few moments before leaving too. Neither of them came back into the living room. I didn't want to hate her, but I did right then. That wasn't fair. I'd known Ash for years, and he'd never shown any interest in me. Maybe she'd flirted with him, and because he was drunk she seemed appealing… Yeah, that was probably it.

"What the hell was that?" Gary spat. "Ash finally getting the tiniest bit of female action and he makes her run away!"

May sighed and leaned back against the sofa. "I think Serena has had trouble with guys in the past. She probably flirted with him, realised what she was doing, and scared herself."

She acted unbothered, but I knew she would be. I could read her like a book. She was my best friend, but I didn't know if she would cross me to get to Ash. Would I do it to her? I wasn't sure anymore. Ash and I had met up a few days early, and every day had made me surer that I was in love with him. I had suspected it since we'd parted ways in Sinnoh. A pathetically long time.

"Does that mean she's off limits?" Brock joked, nudging Gary for support, but May was glaring in such a way I didn't think either of them would be smiling for long if they laughed. I'd rather Brock tried. I didn't know if I could handle watching Serena flirt with Ash anymore. That would make three of us. I kind of felt sorry for Ash.

May decided this was a good time to excuse herself. Paul was still angry at me, since he hadn't looked my way in the past hour, so I wasn't about to sit down here with him and people I barely knew. As I followed her out the room and up the stairs, I was aware we'd both be thinking about Ash, and hoped the awkwardness would go away with time, regardless of who Ash chose.

 **Serena**

The headache was the first thing I thought about when I woke up, but it was quickly forgotten about. I'd thought the first morning was bad.

This was a thousand times worse.

Today, I wasn't leaving my room. I'd pretend the alcohol had made me sick and I needed a day to rest. After that… Well, I'd figure that out later. Maybe I'd go home.

I'd ruined everything. After all this time, I'd let Ash back into my life without any consequences, even if it was just for a few minutes. All this time I'd spent planning what I'd say to him, how I'd never forgive him, was wasted now. He'd touched me… and the feeling that came with it terrified me. It wasn't right for me to feel that way after all this time. It had just been the alcohol, of course, but it scared me nonetheless.

I pulled the covers over my head until it was hard to breathe under them, then flung myself around in bed. I couldn't get comfortable. I couldn't stop feeling Ash's hands on my waist. I thought about showering, but then the thought of Ash being in there crept into my head, and I felt even more vile.

Soon May would come looking for me, and- Oh God, May. May was going to ask so many questions. There was no way she hadn't seen. How would I explain why I'd gone from not saying a word to him, to acting like his best friend, to him having his hands on me? I knew there was only one solution, but the thought of it made my stomach flip. She'd hate me.

A knock on my door left my throat dry and my heart in my stomach. I considered pretending to be asleep still in the hopes that whoever it was would leave, but I'd just been making so much noise flinging myself around.

"Serena?" It was Misty. I relaxed a little; I could handle her.

"Come in," I called, my voice hoarse and croaky. I reached up and grabbed my throat. I'd never sounded like that before. Had I really drunk that much?

Misty breezed in as calm as ever. Her hair was down and just brushed her shoulders as she swayed. She reached behind her and pushed the door shut. Strange. Maybe she was here to grill me after all. I groaned and threw my head back against my pillow. She perched herself on the edge of my bed, running her hands across the sheets. I could tell she wanted to say something. Her eyes flicked up and met mine suddenly. There was a tinge of anger there.

"I think there's more to the story than you told me, isn't there? About you and Ash."

And then it was out there. I'd been stupid to think I could avoid it, even with Misty. At least, I supposed, it would be good to let it out. Even after almost two years, I'd never confided in anyone. I wasn't sure why Misty seemed so trustworthy to me, but she did. I sighed heavily.

"We kissed."

She didn't seem shocked, and kept her lips pursed tightly. I began to worry she would be angry. Maybe she had feelings for him.

"It was our last day together. Right before I left, I kissed him. He didn't break it. It was only brief, but I really put my heart out there for him. Wore it on my sleeve, I guess. We didn't have time to say anything after that. That was my last interaction with him, before last night. I figured the kiss had put him off me. Why else would he ignore me?" I'd broken the seal, and now the words were spilling out like vomit. I wanted to stop, but tears were gathering now, and if I stopped I'd cry. "I didn't understand. He didn't pull away. I wanted my feelings to be reciprocated at first, but then all I wanted was his friendship back. I'm so embarrassed by it, I can't stand to look at him. I hate him for it. I don't understand. I want to understand."

Misty scooted over towards me, wrapping her arms around me. I fell into her, finally cracking, sobbing into her shoulder. We stayed like that for a minute before she pushed me away gently. The anger in her eyes had grown into something else. I couldn't stop crying.

"I knew there was something really wrong. Serena, this isn't you. I only just met you, and I can tell. You have to stop crying over him." She shook her head. "You're letting him win. I know it's hard, but that's life. You fall in love, then you fall apart. Rinse and repeat. You're better than this. None of this is your fault. It's all on him. You need to show him that you're strong without him, that you don't care anymore, even if it's not true. Then you can think about moving on. Make yourself look good, act like yourself again, and he will see what he's missing out on. Then the ball's in his court."

Misty's words struck me like lightning. She was right- I had fallen apart. I'd spent two years moping over this boy when he deserved none of it. I'd lost myself because of him, and for what? What did this even gain? In that time, I could have found someone else. There could even be someone else here. The tears stopped completely, but I still had no words. Where did I even start?

Misty stood. "No more blue," she said, shaking her head. "You must have something else."

I pointed silently to the wardrobe. She didn't have to think twice before she threw it open and began filing through my clothes. She picked out a floral shirt and high-waisted denim shorts. "It's warm today, you can wear these. Shower, you stink of drink, and put some effort into your hair. I have some makeup, if you want to borrow it."

I nodded. It was the only thing I could manage. I was so overwhelmed.

"It's in my room, on the desk. I'll see you downstairs in like, half an hour?" She asked but didn't wait for a response.

"Misty," I called out quietly before she reached the door. She turned back to me, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Thank you."

The smile spread, and she simply nodded before leaving me to fix the mess I'd become.

 **May**

Being the soberest of my friends last night, it was relatively easy to get up in the morning. I'd been wide awake since six, and now coffee was calling to me.

Despite not being hungover, I felt groggy. I usually slept easily, but last night… Well, there were some things on my mind that I couldn't shake. Namely, Serena. She and Ash had spoken for the _first_ time since we arrived, yet something wasn't right. Ash would never behave that way after just meeting someone, even after a few drinks.

I knew it was stupid to worry. I trusted Serena with my life, and I knew that once I told her about my feelings for Ash, she'd be respectful. She wouldn't be interested anyway, she never was, but what about him? What if he was into her?

The click of the kettle jolted me back to reality. I poured two mugs, remembering that I'd heard Misty wandering around upstairs earlier. She was always an early bird like me. The steam billowed out and I sucked in a deep breath, closing my eyes. Maybe I'd tell her today. She was my best friend, after all.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and picked up both mugs. Before I even turned, Misty strode into the kitchen, a smug smile plastered on her face. I twisted my own. "What's that face for?" I asked, handing her the mug. She wrapped both hands around it and clutched it to her chest. It was kinda cold this morning.

"Nothing. Is a girl not allowed to just be happy for no reason?"

I smile. "Sure, just not you. Not that smile. That smile always means something."

I know something's up, because despite me pointing it out, the smile hadn't gone away. In fact, it turned into a grin. She grinned from ear to ear and it was contagious. I decided it didn't matter and shook my head, leaving for the living room. She followed me wordlessly, still clutching her mug tight, even as mine began to burn my hands.

"You feeling rough at all this morning?" I asked her as I sunk into the sofa. She shook her head as she sipped her coffee. "Me neither, surprisingly."

"I'll bet Dawn is." Misty rolled her eyes. Dawn had been a little annoying last night, I had to admit.

"What about Serena? Do you think she will be?" I asked, trying not to seem too interested. I didn't even look her in the eye, but I could see her raise an eyebrow.

"Probably."

She wasn't biting. "Ash?"

"You're bothered about them because of last night." A statement. Was I that easy to read? I sighed dramatically, sinking further backwards.

"A little. Is that stupid?"

She shrugged. Well, at least she was always honest. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Should I tell him?" I felt awkward opening up like this, but it seemed as though she'd already figured it out. I supposed it was likely that everyone had. Everyone but clueless Ash. Misty furrowed her brows.

"Depends. Tell him what?"

Was she really going to make me spell it out? Surely she wasn't this dumb. I grumbled at her, and she laughed, waving a hand. "I know. It's up to you, May. All I'll say is…you know what he's like. He's smart, but he's clueless when it comes to women. I don't think he'd know you liked him even if you, I don't know, kissed him. He'd just think you were being polite or something."

She laughed, but I smiled, staring off out the window. It had started raining. "I don't know. I think he's smarter than we give him credit for."

I could hear another set of footsteps on the stairs, so our conversation was over. At least I felt a little more at ease now. Still, the sickly smile she was giving me was making me want to slap her. I grimaced back over to her and turned to see who was awake.

It was Serena, and she was wearing colour.

"Morning." She beamed. She was actually smiling. To my dismay, she was smiling at Misty, and hadn't acknowledged me at all.

 **Dawn**

I could hear that people were awake downstairs, but my head was too fuzzy for me to think about moving yet. My throat felt like a desert but going for water was beyond my capability. I groaned, placing a hand over my face to block out the light, even with my eyes closed. Everyone must have thought me an idiot. I drank too much again. They shouldn't let me around it. I was just glad they didn't know I did it in an attempt to raise my confidence enough to say something to Ash. Yet, even after I plastered myself with drink, I couldn't bring myself to bring it up.

I had almost drifted back to sleep when a loud knock at my door sent my heart racing. I tried to sit up, feeling the room spin wildly around me, and put my head back to fight the nausea. The night before was so not worth this.

"Come in." I didn't even open my eyes, in fear I'd puke on my bed covers.

"Rough?" It was Paul. He had closed the door behind him but didn't move towards the bed. Strange. I opened an eye.

"A little."

"Do you even remember last night?" Okay. There was something wrong. The venom in his tone felt almost violent. I scrunched my face.

"Yes, I remember it, I'm not an alcoholic." I tried to sit up more and hide the fact that it almost made me vomit. "Are you trying to say something?"

Paul shrugged, but it seemed sarcastic. "No. Just wondering."

I rolled my eyes. He was just being an asshole then? Nothing new. "What is it then? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why did you tell everyone?"

Huh? I had no idea what he was talking about. Truth be told, some of last night was a blur to me now, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "Why not?"

"Because it's fucking embarrassing, Dawn. Makes it seem like I'm into you."

Then it clicked. He was talking about our kiss. I must have confessed to it during a game we played. Was he really angry about that? And what did he mean by that?

"What would be so bad about being into me?" I snarled, sitting forward now. I felt my temper brewing and tried to push it aside. Arguing with Paul was never pretty. Even after a year of travelling together, I couldn't stand any sort of tiff with him. He always won.

"Well I'm just not, that's all."

"I never said you were. But you need to chill. It's not a big deal."

At that, he seemed to crack. "Maybe not to you," he shouted, throwing his arm up in the air. "You don't care what you tell people, just spill it all out for a bit of drama, maybe to make Ash jealous or some shit. It'd be nice to have some fucking privacy."

I felt the tears filling my eyes, and suddenly I couldn't see for them. "Don't you speak to me like that Paul, you hear me?" I screamed, but he'd already closed the door.

 **Serena**

Misty was right, I had to fix myself, but it wouldn't be a sudden transformation. For now, I had to just act like my old self, even if it was a lie. Eventually, I would be my old self again, and I wouldn't care about Ash or anything that had happened. I had to start by making more friends. The fact that I only had Clemont and May was sad. Even Bonnie, who'd grown up and become popular, didn't really speak to me anymore.

Besides, Misty seemed like possibly the coolest person I'd ever met. Maybe one of the guys would be cool too.

I'd sat beside May, who offered me coffee, and had run off to make it for me happily. I could tell she was ecstatic that I seemed cheery and was probably praying it wasn't just a brief phase. Misty held her coffee in both hands with her legs crossed and stared out the window.

"It's a sign," she said, nodding to the window. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"The rain. It's gonna be a shit day."

"Do you even want me to feel better?" I asked sarcastically, and she laughed. "So, tell me about Paul."

"Paul?" Misty sipped her coffee, taking her time to answer my question. It seemed like she was going to say something deep. "I don't really know him."

I sighed, throwing my head back. "Fat load of help you are."

"He's a bit of an ass," May said as she walked in the room, handing my coffee over. She fell back into the seat beside me again, almost making me spill it. "He acts like he's hard as nails, but I think deep down he's sensitive, and that's why he puts on the mask." She shrugged. "He could just be an ass after all though."

Paul seemed like a fun mystery to solve. Perhaps that was something to pursue. I liked to think I could crack him.

"You should try Drew," Misty suggested. "He seems interested in you."

"Yeah!" May beamed at me. "Besides, it'd get him off my back."

"Hmm, maybe." I got the feeling that, despite everything, Drew was secretly more into May than he'd admit. It was a shame that she never gave him a chance. Maybe if he stopped acting like a sleaze sometimes.

"Anyone but Brock, okay? That man would go after any female. Literally. I've had to stop him countless times," Misty scoffed. The image of her physically preventing Brock from hitting on women made me giggle. Misty joined in, and then we were all laughing, and it felt so good.

Then May was looking over her shoulder and was jumping up to put her coffee down on the table. "Oh my god, Dawn, are you okay?"

I turned. Dawn was rubbing her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying, and still breathing like she couldn't get enough air. Ash had his arm around her as they walked, leaning in to whisper things to calm her down. Just like that, the joy was ripped from me again.

 **May**

Dawn cried a lot. Part of her dramatic personality, I guess. Still, whenever she did, I had to check she was okay. I rushed to her, putting my arms around her. She stayed limp in them, and made no attempt to return the hug, but I didn't hold it against her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, holding her at arm's length from me. She sniffed and rubbed her nose on her arm, not caring if she was being gross.

"Paul." Her voice wobbled. "He shouted at me. For telling everyone that we kissed. He said… He said that I'm dramatic and made it seem like I tell everyone everything he does."

I mean, she was kind of proving his point, but I wouldn't say that. I had to take her side- she was my friend. "No one even cares that he kissed you once, Dawn. He's just making a big deal out of nothing."

"I know." She was calming down a little. "He said it was a big deal to him."

"Come on," I said, taking her arm and leading her to the sofa. Misty shifted to sit beside Serena. I kept my arm around Dawn, even when she sat down. Even if there had been some tension between us, I still wanted to care for my friend. She took deep breaths. I looked up at my two other friends. Serena's mood had decreased dramatically. So much for that, then.

"Um, I'm gonna go make breakfast," Ash announced, already backing off to the kitchen. None of us bothered to answer him. I wondered if he remembered he'd touched Serena's hips, and shown interest in her. My stomach turned.

"We should have a girl's night tonight," Misty broke the silence. "Just us. Bring our blankets and pillows down to the living room and sit by the fire, then sleep there."

Dawn smiled again. "That sounds fun!"

Serena didn't say anything. I forced a smile and agreed in fake excitement. I wasn't sure why, but I had a sick feeling it wouldn't end well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi,**

 **Semi-quick upload now that I have some more time on my hands. (I'm still lazy af though so don't expect too much). It really means a lot that some people have stuck around despite my long, long hiatus (I see you Kai (that one eyes emoji)).**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Dawn**

I had to give it to her, Misty had tried her hardest. The sitting room looked cosier than ever, with the sofa cushions spread across the floor before the fire, a table with a hot chocolate for each of us and candles lit all around the room. I had suspected she had a reason for throwing this 'slumber party', but perhaps she was just trying to be nice after all. It was probably to help me forget that Paul had practically called me an attention whore.

I wanted to be mad at him still, so why wasn't I? Once I realised I no longer cared that he'd said it, I tried my best to get riled up again. I couldn't forgive him that easily; yet I did. Then I just felt stupid for actually trying to make myself angry over something, just so I could be bitter.

"Here," May handed me one of the hot chocolates she'd picked up. "Relax. You look tense."

"I am tense," I said, taking a sip and burning my tongue. May giggled.

"It's just Paul. You know what he's like."

I made myself shrug. "I don't care about Paul."

She looked down then, as if my reply disappointed her. "Right. I know you don't."

I was about to ask her what she meant by that when Serena walked through the door, already in her pyjamas- a t-shirt and pyjama shorts. I hoped Ash didn't come down. She looked cute in them. She seemed happier, bubblier, and more like me. May had told me she'd been that way once, but I hadn't believed her once I saw her myself. Despite everything, I wanted Serena and I to be friends. I just had to scope her out first. Plenty of time for that tonight.

 **Serena**

Tonight, I was going to try my damned hardest to keep the topic of conversation away from Ash. I didn't want any questions, and I certainly didn't want May or Dawn to start talking about him and how close they were with him.

The moment I entered the room, I closed the door behind me and sought out Misty. She'd make sure he didn't come up somehow.

"Hey," she greeted, handing me the hot drink she'd made me. I smiled, taking it gratefully. I hoped she didn't think I was being weird and clingy talking to her all the time.

"Hey. Listen, can you do me a favour?"

"I can try."

"Try to steer the conversation away from Ash, if he comes up." She grimaced at me, but I reached out and touched her arm. "I know, I know. But I'm doing so well today, and I really can't handle any questions. Especially about the other night. I don't know how I'm going to explain to May."

"Alright, I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Also, you might actually be interested in Paul, but avoid bringing him up too."

I didn't know if I was interested in Paul at all, I had barely spoken to him, but I agreed anyway. I didn't want to purposely upset Dawn, even if she did annoy me a little. Just as I thought to ask Misty about her and Paul, and perhaps complain about her a little, I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled.

"Hey," Dawn greeted. Misty took that as her cue to leave and wandered off to set up the movies she'd found for us to watch. I blinked at her.

"Hey. What's up?" Because there had to be something up for her to seek me out like that.

"Nothing, don't worry. I just thought, we haven't really had a chance to talk much, and you seem really nice. Besides, May really wanted us to get along." She glanced back at May, sat by herself.

"Thank you. For saying I seem nice, I mean," I stumbled awkwardly. I was still working on it.

"Oh, you're welcome. I need all the nice people I can find in my life, especially after today." She rolled her eyes heavily, and I realised she was talking about Paul. Misty had told me to avoid this subject, but it was a little hard now.

"I'm sorry he said those things to you. You didn't deserve that."

She took a long sip of her hot chocolate. "Oh, no need to worry. I don't care about that now. I feel stupid for crying the way I did over a boy."

She really seemed like she didn't care. Did that mean it really was okay to ask her about Paul? If she liked him, even a little bit, I had to know before I even attempted to talk to him. "Did you kiss recently?"

Dawn rolled her eyes dramatically. "God no. Almost a year ago now, I think."

 _Just like Ash and I. A kiss that caused too many problems for it to be worth it._ "Oh. Just cause, you know, I wanted to maybe talk to him a little more, but you know, I wanted to check with you first." God, I was rambling again. Exactly how I used to be.

"Oh wow, really? Paul? Go for it girl." She took a sip of her drink and seemed to scan the room. Her eyes locked on May for a few seconds longer than anything else. "That means you're not interested in Ash, then?"

My heart sunk to my stomach. Was this what the whole conversation was about? I mean, it was clear that Dawn had some interest in Ash. It was hard to ignore the way she acted when he was around, but the thought… The thought of Ash and Dawn together drove me insane.

I realised she was staring at me, her eyebrows beginning to furrow as the silence stretched out to an uncomfortable length. I shook my head clear. "No! I mean, no, I barely know him," I laughed awkwardly. I barely knew Paul too, so that was a stupid answer. Dawn didn't seem convinced.

"Guys, come on! The movie's starting," Misty called from in front of the TV. She'd lit the fire too. I quickly grabbed my blanket and moved away from Dawn as fast as possible. Misty had come to my rescue again, I suppose.

 **May**

Misty's choice of movie was not what I'd expected from her. A cheesy rom-com movie about a girl that wrote love letters to all the boys she'd ever had feelings for, but never sent them, only for them to get out and turn her life upside down. It made me wonder what I'd write in my letter to Ash, and cringe at myself several times.

Once the movie was over, she decided it was time to talk. Now, we were sat in a circle on the rug, with an empty bottle in the centre as a spinner. Dawn was fidgeting, and I had an idea why. It was taking all my strength to remain calm too. There was too much that I could let slip if I wasn't careful.

"How does this work, then?" Serena spoke first, which was odd. Serena hardly ever spoke around unfamiliar people without them speaking first. Though, I supposed, it seemed like she and Misty had become well acquainted in just a few days.

Misty grinned at her. Serena had sat beside Misty, not me. I had to admit, I was a little salty. I'd been her best friend for so long now. I was used to her clinging to me. I knew it was selfish, but I didn't care. I wanted her to be _my_ best friend.

"You spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on, you ask them a question, and they have to answer truthfully, no matter what the question is."

"Sounds good," Dawn said confidently, straightening her back and smiling. I didn't buy it.

"You can go first then."

Dawn reached for the bottle and spun it gently. The whole time I prayed it wouldn't land on me. I knew what she'd make me admit. It landed on Misty. She was visibly disappointed. In fact, I was sure she'd only planned a question for me, and perhaps one for Serena, because now she sat silently, face scrunched up and bitter.

"Go on then," Misty probed. "I'm ready."

I was used to my friends and I being the innocent girls that we'd grown up as. But now, here, where these girls sat almost scowling at one another, all tense with burning questions ready to spill out like vomit, I felt as though we were far from innocent. Who would step over the line to get what they wanted? I had a feeling we'd find out by the end of the trip.

"Alright," Dawn spoke finally. "Who do you like best here?"

It was a mild question, but I had to admit, it would hurt if she didn't pick me. We'd known each other the longest after all.

"Serena. My turn."

My head whipped to her as she reached to spin the bottle herself. She'd really picked Serena. I could tell they'd started to get close, but they'd still only known each other a few days. Misty and I had known each other for over 6 years. I swallowed hard and looked down to avoid making eye contact with either of them.

Misty's spin was a little faster. I was already bored of this game. It was just the same as the one we'd played the night before, except Misty had designed this one to start some sort of drama or reveal something in particular. I didn't know what game she was playing. Her spin landed on Dawn, I caught her lips twitch into a split-second smirk.

"Are you interested in Ash, Dawn?"

Dawn tensed, her whole body becoming stiff and defensive immediately. I knew then that I'd been right- Misty was playing some sort of game with us. At least she'd caught Dawn and not me. Serena was glaring at Misty in a way I didn't understand.

"This game is stupid. You could just lie anyway," Dawn spat, folding her arms. "What's forcing us to tell the truth?"

Misty shrugged, that smirk in full bloom. "You've already answered my question with your lack of an answer, Dawn. You'd just say no if the answer was no."

"I'd just say no if the answer was yes, so how do you know which is true?" Dawn hissed back.

"Because you've made it blatantly obvious." Misty laughed to herself. "Don't get so defensive, Dawn. It's just a game. It's just a crush. Unless it's not, right?" She winked. She was trying to wind Dawn up as much as she could, and it was working. Dawn smashed her fist against the carpet

"Shut up!" She stood, her blanket falling off her shoulders. "I didn't even answer your fucking question so why are you acting like you know the answer? You don't."

"Calm down, Dawn." Serena stood too, touching Dawn gently on the shoulder, but Dawn shrugged, shaking her off. "Just answer the question, or ignore it, whatever, just sit back down."

She hesitated for a moment, as though she were debating walking out altogether, then sat back down, pulling the blanket back over her bare shoulders. I watched her breathe heavily to calm herself down, her eyes closed and jaw tense. At least Misty had confirmed my suspicions. I didn't like to think about what came next.

Dawn reached out to spin again without saying another word and avoided looking at any of us. Serena muttered something to her that I couldn't hear, and Dawn leaned her head back and sighed, staring at the ceiling. Neither of them noticed the bottle had landed on Serena.

 **Serena**

"Go on then, Dawn."

I looked away from her to the bottle. It had landed on me. I felt my stomach lurch but took a deep breath through my nose. Surely she wouldn't ask anything about Ash, since he and I had barely spoken. Though, if she was feeling so defensive… I was angry at Misty, I had to admit, even if it felt good that she picked me when Dawn asked her who she liked best. She'd said she'd try to steer the conversation away from Ash, but instead had led us all right to this.

She'd looked up at me, and she was grinning. My face began to burn. She put her chin on her hand, pretending to be thinking. "Okay Serena. Would you get to know Ash or date Ash?"

I immediately turned to Misty. Would she call me out if I lied? I had to lie, right? Though, the answer to this question wouldn't give away that I knew him. _Do I even know the answer to this question? No, he fucked me over too much and for too long. Then he tried to act as though nothing happened last night and wouldn't even look at me this morning. No. He doesn't deserve any effort from me._

I had to be honest. I sighed, made sure I was looking away, and answered. "Yes."

Dawn breathed out heavily through her nose. I imagined she was staring at me, her nostrils flaring. "Really? Well."

I dared to look up at May. She was looking at me the way I knew I looked at Ash when he first arrived. Heartbroken. Suddenly, the guilt tore at my lungs and I struggled to keep my breathing calm. She was going to find out I was a horrible person one way or another. There was only so long I could keep this monumental secret.

To keep myself from saying anything stupid I reached out and spun the bottle myself. It landed on May. She was still staring off into the distance, avoiding me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose. I could make this easy, and ask her something about Drew perhaps, or… Well, I was in deep enough shit already.

"Do you like Ash?"

"Yes." Her answer felt like a punch to the stomach. So abrupt. She was staring at me, and now it was my turn to look away and hide the fact that I was upset, confused, scared. "Do you, Serena?"

I blinked quickly. My stomach was turning. I was going to throw up on the carpet. "No. I-" I barely stopped myself from saying I hated him. "I don't know him." Digging myself deeper into a lie that was already beginning to surface. I wanted to curl up inside the blanket and disappear. May didn't say anything else, but I could feel her eyes burning into the side of my skull. I wished she'd stop staring. I couldn't face her.

"Interesting," Misty spoke up. "I guess these two weeks are gonna be like a competition for you two, huh?" My breathing calmed slightly as she directed the attention away from me and left me out of it. "You both like him, so which one of you will get him?"

"It's not like that," May hissed at her. "Don't make this a competition."

Misty shrugged again. "Isn't that what this is? I'm not trying to be horrible. Just spelling it out."

May and Dawn were avoiding eye contact with one another. It struck me- they really were going to be trying to get Ash. Ash would probably get with one of them. I had to swallow hard to fight the nausea and convince myself that I didn't care. I didn't care. It was just going to feel… awkward. So, so awkward.

 **Dawn**

The rest of the night had passed uncomfortably, and awkwardly. I calmed down pretty quick, but had caught May glancing at me several times. It didn't make me mad, just… Sad. I hated that it had come to this. I hated that I'd let a guy come between us, but this wasn't just anyone. It was Ash. I'd been in love with Ash for so long that it was driving me insane. I _needed_ to know if it could lead to anything.

The girls were all curled up in their blankets. Misty had taken a sofa and was snoring lightly already. May had taken the other sofa, and Serena had chosen to sleep in front of the fire on the rug. Her mouth hung open slightly in her sleep. I'd deliberately chosen a spot on the carpet closer to the door.

I stood silently, gently pushing my blanket to the floor and padded over to the sofa May was lying on. She was facing away, her face half buried in cushions, so I couldn't tell whether she was sleeping or not. I had to make sure she was before I tried anything, so I leaned over her and whispered her name. She didn't stir. I took a deep breath, briefly reconsidering my plan. I'd convinced myself I wasn't doing anything wrong, but was I? I wasn't even sure anymore.

Now that I was sure she was sleeping, I snuck to the door. It was slightly ajar, so I wouldn't have to pull it open and risk waking them up. Instead, I angled my body to the side and slid through the gap slowly, being careful not to make even the slightest amount of noise. I knew May was a heavy sleeper, but I wasn't sure about the other two. Once I was in the hallway, I relaxed, releasing the breath I'd held. _I'm really doing this, then._

I began to climb the stairs and headed for his room. Once I reached the door, I paused. I had to have some sort of plan. Ash seemed as though he was still clueless and really dense when it came to women, so I had to approach it cautiously. I didn't want to scare him off. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on his door.

He answered a moment later, his hair ruffled from sleep, his eyes groggy and still half closed. Had he forgotten he had no shirt on? My breath caught in my throat. Whatever I'd planned on saying, it was gone now as I looked up at him rubbing his eyes and yawning. I wished it were as easy as just leaning up and kissing him. I would if I could.

"Dawn?" He leaned against the door frame. He didn't seem even the slightest bit annoyed, despite the time. I loved him for it.

"I'm sorry." I rubbed my arm and looked down. "I just couldn't sleep after today."

He stood straight then, his eyes narrowing. "You mean Paul?"

I nodded, still looking down but stealing glances up at him. "I'm not used to people hating me or falling out with me."

"He doesn't hate you, Dawn, he was just upset. Do you wanna come in?" He stepped to the side, inviting me inside his room. It had worked. I smiled up at him gratefully and walked past. He shut the door behind us, and suddenly my heart was in my throat. I had to push away the thoughts that were creeping into my mind to stop myself doing or saying anything irrational. _Why the fuck am I nervous?_

"You can sit down, you know," he laughed, sitting on one side of the bed. I sat beside him. His bed smelled of him, and it was driving me insane. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Meh. It is what it is. I just," I paused. I wasn't sure how far I could push this. "I was just feeling really lonely. Sorry for waking you up."

Ash was still smiling. He was always smiling. "Anytime, Dawn. You know that. So… Do you wanna do something?"

I almost laughed aloud. I couldn't possibly tell him what I wanted to do. "I'm super tired. I know that sounds stupid, 'cause I just said I can't sleep, but I just couldn't sleep down there."

"Oh." He frowned. "Well, you can stay here until you feel better."

I bit my lip rough, almost piercing through it. I felt sick with nerves, butterflies and excitement all at once. "Actually, I was wondering if I could stay with you. I'll just stay on the other side. I might be able to sleep then."

Ash's face was a blank canvas. He gave away nothing. If he suspected anything, he didn't show it. He simply blinked at me and said "okay."

My heart missed a beat, and it made me feel so queasy as I relaxed, slumping down. "Thank you." I smiled up at him. He started to climb back into his side while I stayed sitting. This couldn't be happening. I felt as though I was going to have a heart attack. I started to get into the other side carefully. As I crawled in, my hand brushed his arm under the covers.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed nervously. He laughed lightly.

"It's okay. Night, Dawn."

Then we were lying together in the darkness. As my eyes adjusted, I could see his eyes close and his face become peaceful, and my heart felt as though it melted in my chest.

 **Serena**

When I woke in the morning and Dawn wasn't there, I wasn't suspicious, and I really couldn't have cared less where she'd went. Then I'd walked into the kitchen and realised she wasn't there either. Curious, and perhaps a little nervous, I quietly checked her room. Maybe she'd been unable to sleep on the floor and decided to go back to bed. She wasn't there either.

Misty and May were still fast asleep. It was an ungodly hour to be awake when we were supposed to be on vacation, so they wouldn't know if I simply checked on Ash.

I paused at his door, my hand hovering over the handle. If he was awake, this was about to get real awkward fast. I'd have to think of an excuse, and talk to him again… I shuddered, deciding it was better to clear my thoughts and take the risk, and slowly pushed the door open.

My heart sunk into my stomach, bringing a wave of nausea that almost made me gasp. She was actually there. She was lying beside him. They weren't touching, and didn't look like they had been, but… Last night May and Dawn had both practically confessed that they had feelings for Ash, and she'd snuck off right away to improve her chances… Was Dawn really a snake? Did I tell May? Why did I feel tears welling up in my eyes just at the sight of them? I wanted to swing for her.

Instead, I closed the door silently and took a deep breath. The thought of them still lying in there in the same bed was making me sick, but what could I do? Taking a shaky breath, I hung my head and slumped off to my room, threw myself down on the bed, and slept.

 **May**

"Serena!" I shook her awake. She hadn't responded to me when I'd called her from her doorway. She opened one eye and swatted me away with her hand. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. Had she relapsed into her miserable self again? "Why'd you come up here to sleep?"

She rolled over, so she was lying on her back looking up at me. "I woke up early and came up here. I actually did sleep downstairs." She sat up suddenly, as if something had caught her attention. "Where's Dawn? Um, and Misty."

I raised an eyebrow. Why did she care about Dawn all of a sudden? She ran a hand through her hair lazily. Despite it being tangled and messy, her hair still looked so beautiful. I wished I looked that way when I first woke up. I really never would match Serena. "Dawn's downstairs doing something, didn't pay much attention. Misty's away out somewhere with Ash in her car."

Satisfied at my answer, she relaxed a little. I was about to ask why she even cared, when her expression faltered, and changed into a concerned one. "Are you okay after last night?"

Oh, so we were gonna have this conversation. I guess it had to come out at some point. I perched myself on the edge of her bed, running my hand over her covers, thinking of how I was going to answer. I didn't want to lie. It's not like I had anything left to hide anyway. "I guess. I know it's stupid, I already knew really, it's just… for her to pretty much admit it in front of me, it's hard. I don't know how our friendship is gonna last."

"You have feelings for him, then?" She asked casually, but she was staring down at her nails, pretending to pick at them. I sighed.

"I love him."

She looked up at me. She was staring so intently, I was sure she was going to say something dramatic. She didn't say a word. The silence stretched out. "Serena?"

"Sorry, I- It doesn't matter." She looked away, sparking my confusion. The atmosphere had grown tense; so tense that I almost wanted to leave. I prayed she'd eventually tell me what was bothering her.

"Okay…" I scratched the back of my head. "So, I was thinking of setting up a little date between you and Paul today. You okay with that?"

"Dawn slept with Ash."

She spat it out so suddenly I didn't even have time to process what she'd said. My jaw swung open.

"Not like that. I mean, she snuck off and slept in his bed. I saw them this morning when I woke up. I just… I thought I should tell you."

I didn't know which made me want to cry more. Dawn had snuck off, knowing that I liked Ash, and stayed with him anyway. Ash had let her. Ash had said yes to her sleeping beside him. Maybe it meant nothing to him, just him being a friend to her perhaps, but if it did mean something… She was trying to get involved with him before I even had a chance. I'd thought she was my friend.

"I'm sorry." Serena's voice ripped me from my thoughts. "I didn't know whether to tell you or not. I figured it was better you knew."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you told me." I stood. I didn't want to lose my temper in here. Not at Serena, the only one that was still 100 percent my friend and supporting me. I didn't deserve to have her. When her mood had lifted again, I'd noticed right away, and it was so heart-warming to me. I always wanted her to feel that way. She deserved to always feel that way. Soon, when I was calmer, I'd let her know how much I appreciated her. For now, I said, "Thank you for always being honest with me, Serena. I know you'd never lie to me, and I really appreciate you being here for me."

She didn't say anything as I turned and left.

 **Serena**

I hated myself. In that moment, I truly despised myself.

 _I know you'd never lie to me._

I'd been planning on telling her. I was going to tell her today. Now, how could I? The guilt and anxiety were clouding my mind, making it hard to think or breathe or even move. I was stuck. I couldn't sit here and watch her pursue Ash without saying anything, but I couldn't tell her. I was in too deep. I'd ruined everything.

The tears came thick and fast. May didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve her. Ash didn't deserve her, but I couldn't tell her that now, and something told me that he'd pick her.

So I decided I had to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I didn't want to force myself to write more when the chapter came to a natural end.**

* * *

 **May**

Misty had gotten back a few minutes ago. I had been debating on whether to tell her about Dawn or not, but now I was sure I was going to. She was good at working things out, and she'd know what to do. I was still annoyed at her for the way the night before had went, but she was still the best at giving advice.

I heard her saying goodbye to Ash, who went off somewhere else. Misty headed into the kitchen and began to pour herself a glass of water. I walked in, wringing my hands together behind my back. She didn't look over to me, just sipped from her glass and leaned carelessly against the counter. You could tell she was the only girl here that had her shit together.

"Hey," I greeted, hopping up onto the counter on the island opposite her. I knocked my ankles together, pondering how to bring up Dawn and Ash without sounding too needy.

"What's up? You seem anxious."

I grimaced. There she went, reading me like a book again. "Not really anxious, just…" I took a deep breath. "Did you know Dawn slept in Ash's room last night?"

Misty's eyes narrowed like she didn't understand. "Did they sleep together?"

"Not like that, I don't think…" It was hard to fight the sickening image of it. "I think she just snuck in there in the middle of the night and asked if she could sleep there."

"Well, that's fucking weird." She poured the other half of her water back down the sink and reached for the soda instead, pouring herself a generous amount. "And snakey. I don't really like her."

I wasn't sure what to say, so I just dropped my head.

"I could get some revenge on her for you, if you want. Nothing malicious of course, but I'd love to wind her up."

She had that wicked grin on her face that told me she already had something in mind. I had to admit, it felt good imagining Dawn feeling the way I did now. I didn't even care if it was selfish anymore. "I'm listening."

"I'll tell her I kissed Ash while I was out with him today."

Now that sounded like a plan. "When?"

Misty shrugged. "Surely her and Serena will be around soon. I'll have to find Serena first and tell her it's a joke."

"What if you don't?"

Misty twisted her face again. "What?"

"Hear me out," I started, putting my hands up. I didn't want her to think I was crazy. "I just want to see how Serena reacts too. Something about this whole situation makes me uneasy."

I could tell she was considering it. She probably thought I was as bad as Dawn for wanting to trick Serena, but if she really wasn't interested in Ash, it wouldn't bother her anyway, and I could just tell her I didn't get a chance to tell her before we pranked Dawn. It wouldn't cause any harm, surely…

"I mean, if you want," Misty said, but she wasn't looking at me anymore. She stared off over my shoulder, her eyes vacant, her expression unreadable. Then she blinked and returned to herself. "Doesn't make a difference to me obviously." It seemed like she was trying to convince herself.

Hopping off the kitchen counter, I brushed off the little black skirt I'd chosen to wear today. "Alright. If you really wanna wind Dawn up, I'll go get her."

 **Serena**

I was almost finished packing my bags. The adrenaline that came along with the decision had fuelled me enough that I'd managed to pack everything in no time at all. Now I just needed a reason for my sudden departure. _Sickness? No, too hard to fake when you're a terrible liar like me… Family issues? That's a little dark to lie about… Though I wouldn't have to be specific…_

"Serena!" It was May, calling from the end of the corridor, and she was heading towards my room.

"Shit," I thought aloud, fumbling for the zipper of my suitcase in a panic. I pulled it shut quickly, slid it under the bed and prayed she wouldn't see it. A moment later, the door swung open. May raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you on the floor?"

 _Why do I have to be such a terrible liar?_ "I was looking for something." I stood, facing her. Time to change the subject. "What did you want?"

"Figured we should chat to Dawn. See if we can get her to spill the beans, or if she's gonna try to lie her way out of it."

Great. I was stuck for now then. "Um, alright." I glanced down at the bed, all too aware that it'd be easy for her to see my case if she looked too. "I'll be down in a second."

"Alright!" May called enthusiastically, pulling the door closed but not shutting it completely. She seemed as though she didn't have a care in the world. I'd just been beginning to feel better, and now this. I wished more than anything that I were one of those girls that didn't have a care in the world; one of those girls that believed she was valuable and didn't pine over some guy that screwed her over. But I wasn't, so I forced myself to follow her down.

By the time I entered the living room, Dawn and Misty were already there too. Gary was draped over one sofa, a magazine with lewd photos displayed right across the pages. I always figured it would be Drew looking at shit like that.

"Clear out, Gary." Misty dismissed him with a wave of her hand. I'd almost forgotten that I was mad at her. Figures. I always forgive too quickly.

Gary did as he was told and raised himself up with a grunt. As he walked past me to leave, he looked me up and down. I made a point of looking back, unimpressed. He simply smiled.

"Hey," I greeted the group. Dawn actually seemed embarrassed. I wondered if she knew why May had asked us all to join her. I took a seat beside her.

May took a deep breath. "I just wanted to clear the air after last night. About Ash, that is." So, she really was going to test Dawn. It was entertaining, if nothing else. "So, I just wanted to see if anyone had anything else to say." She was deliberately looking directly at Dawn.

"Mmm, actually," she spoke. Wait, no. Misty had spoken. I blinked, turning to face her instead. She was rubbing the back of her head. "Ash and I kissed today."

I didn't hear her for a moment. I thought surely I'd heard wrong. Then it sunk, quickly, violently, straight to the pit of my stomach, hitting like a bullet, almost making me retch. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. It caught in my throat, choking me. This trip was a mistake. It already felt like the whole house was burning down. I couldn't stay a minute longer.

I stood up quickly, my head spinning. "I packed my bags this morning and I'm leaving this afternoon."

May's jaw hung open. It was almost as if she hadn't heard what Misty just said. "What? Why? What's going on?"

I shook my head. I was getting a migraine. "I shouldn't have come. Sorry, May."

It was Misty that jumped up, taking hold of my hand before I could leave. I wanted to hit her then. How could she do that to me? I yanked my hand back. I felt my anger boiling over as I stormed out, pulling the door shut behind me. I had nothing else to say for now. The rest had to wait. I needed to clear my head. This place was going to drive me insane.

Misty had followed me out. I could hear her behind me, and fought to ignore her, even when she ran up behind me, trying to grab my hand again. This was so out of character for her, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything other than leaving through those iron gates with my case in hand.

"Hey! Listen to me!" she was shouting. It was driving me crazy. Why wouldn't she leave me alone? "Hey! Serena!"

"What?" I turned to face her. I didn't even care who heard anymore. "What do you want?"

"Sorry, I should have come to you first-"

"Oh really? I confided in you, I thought I could trust you, after everything I told you about him, why would you do that? Why would you bring him up last night? Are you trying to break me down about it?" I was spouting nonsense now, grasping at straws, trying to make her feel as bad as I felt. I wanted her to regret it.

"I didn't kiss him," she shook her head. She didn't seem all too bothered. She'd gone back to herself again. "I was trying to wind Dawn up. I didn't think about you. I should have told you first. May wanted some sort of revenge on Dawn."

Now I was just confused. It made me want to run away even more, and I hadn't thought that was possible. "You didn't think of me? You thought to discuss it with May beforehand, why not me?"

At that, she seemed stumped. She opened her mouth as though she had an answer, then closed it again, her face twisting as she went into defence mode. For once, it was Misty that was vulnerable- she was hiding something, and she'd do anything to hide it, including arguing. "Don't be such a pussy. I've told you it wasn't true."

I scoffed. I knew she didn't kiss Ash- that didn't bother me anymore. It was her bothering me now, so I turned and began to walk away. If I'd needed further proof that I had to leave, this was it. I had thought Misty understood me. I thought I could confide in her and trust me, but she was just like everyone else. She judged me, and she didn't care. I wasn't sure if she'd followed me, my thoughts were so loud they drowned out everything else. I bent, grabbing the suitcase from under my bed. I pulled the handle out roughly, yanking it behind me as I stormed out of my room. At the end of the corridor, Drew had frozen, watching me in confusion. I didn't care enough to stop and explain. I wanted out.

I lifted the handle as I raced down the stairs, holding my skirt down with my free hand. I already felt freer having made the decision. Once I was out those doors, I'd feel so much better. May and Dawn were in the living room still. I noticed May get up and begin to race over from the corner of my eye but reminded myself I had to ignore her. I couldn't explain myself now.

"Serena?" She called out, stopping at the living room door. "Serena, what's going on?" Dawn was behind her, peering over her shoulder. She'd been crying. Even she didn't deserve that. I reached the door and dropped my case so I could pull open the double doors.

"Serena."

 _No. Not now. Ignore him. Ignore him._ I was frozen in place as the doors swung open. The cold air blew between my legs and sent a shiver up my spine. The room was suddenly so very cold and still. Why couldn't I move? I just had to keep walking…

Ash stepped forward a few steps. "If this is about me, I'll go. You stay."

I couldn't think straight. His first sober words to me, and yet I couldn't be happy, or sad, or anything. My head was spinning so fast I barely even heard him. Every breath came quicker and heavier.

"What the fuck is going on?" May stepped forward, radiating anger. This was it- the end of my friendship with her. The end of the friendship that was just beginning to flourish with Misty. I'd just started to feel better, and it all crumbled before me. I'd been torn apart again, my heart shattered on the floor. It was never going to work for me.

I turned back around to face them. I couldn't even cry. Ash was looking right at me; acknowledging me. It almost made me laugh that this was what it took. "No, Ash. I'm going. May, please forgive me."

She looked as though she would murder me. Ash took a step towards me, and I took a step back to counter him, holding a hand out. "It's okay. I want to go. I don't belong here."

He didn't listen. He kept moving towards me, as though he'd reach out and touch me, and the panic set in. I stepped back again, opening my mouth to argue, but felt my foot slip off the step beneath me. My heart skipped a beat in the second I felt myself falling back out of the doors, down the steps and into darkness.

 **Dawn**

I had no idea what was happening. I had literally never been so clueless. Suddenly, Ash had stepped forward and started acting as though he knew why Serena was leaving, even though they'd barely spoken and hardly knew each other. May was furious, her whole body shaking as she realised she'd somehow been betrayed. All I could do was stand back and watch.

Then she fell, right down the stairs, and hit her head off the concrete at the bottom. Ash had rushed over, calling out to her, and May followed, but I was stood frozen. Once I forced myself to walk over, they were bent by her side. Ash was pushing her hair behind her ears and out of her face, pushing his hand behind her head and holding it up. May's concern had clouded her mind and she didn't seem bothered at all. Serena was out cold.

Misty came rushing down the stairs then, her face turning white at the sight of Serena unconscious. "Get her up!" She shouted, almost throwing May aside. Ash stood at Misty's glare, stumbling around for words. "Well go on!" Misty shouted again. Ash bent down, scooping her up into his arms. I'd never seen him look so uncomfortable. He walked past me to the living room, setting her down gently on the sofa. May stood for a moment looking awkward and confused, then grabbed Serena's case and pulled the doors shut.

I wandered back into the living room. Ash was kneeling beside Serena now, coaxing her back to life as her eyes fluttered open, but she stayed still. She was confused, and immediately closed them again. Ash sighed, looking up at me for a second, then to May, then to Misty. His gaze lingered longer on Misty as they seemed to share some unspoken words.

"You already know?"

She nodded and looked down. Ash mirrored her. "Know what?" May was demanding. "Hey!"

That was when Ash stood up, leaving Serena lying there. I was waiting for bated breath as it seemed like he would finally answer her. Any answer would do at this point, any answer-

"Serena and I already know each other."

The room fell silent for a moment. May seemed to have lost herself. Her jaw hung open. "H-How?"

Ash closed his eyes as though he were bracing himself for impact. He was probably bracing himself for May's wrath. While May was furious, I was simply confused, and desperate for answers. "I travelled with her in Kalos."

May's face seemed to be burning with rage. "What?"

"We travelled together for two years. We were best friends. Once she left for Hoenn, I wasn't going to speak to her anymore. I… I ignored her." He was struggling to get his words out, but May's gaze was piercing, and was surely burning into him. "It wasn't supposed to end up this way… How was I supposed to know she'd end up meeting you and travelling with you? What kind of coincidence is that? Anyway… When I first called you when you were there, and I saw her, I'd been ignoring her for a few weeks, I think. She chose not to tell you, because it would make it awkward, I guess."

Then he was done explaining, and the room fell silent. My heart had sunk into my stomach. I could only imagine how May felt. She was unnaturally still. I thought she might cry, until she threw back her hand and smacked Ash straight across the face. I gasped, my hand coming up to my mouth.

"You're the reason she's like this!?" May was screaming now. Her whole body trembled. "Do you have any idea what you did to her you fucking asshole?"

Ash looked like he wanted to escape, and I didn't blame him, but I wasn't sure what to think. Did he deserve it? Why did he ignore her in the first place if they'd been best friends?

"Explain yourself!" May threw her hand up in the air. She wasn't going to be done till Ash gave her every detail. The atmosphere was so tense I could hardly breathe, and I was hardly involved. "Why did you do that to her!?"

Ash lowered his gaze, defeated. "I can't tell you."

That answer didn't satisfy May. She looked ready to slap him again, but Serena was moving, slowly sitting up on the sofa and reaching for her head. Behind me, Drew and the others had gathered at the doorway too. May's screaming would have echoed through the whole house. After a second, Drew wandered over to me.

"What's going on?" He whispered over my shoulder. Turning, I saw that everyone else was watching me expectantly, waiting for an answer. "Uh…" I swallowed hard. "May just found out that Ash and Serena knew each other before now. Ash kind of… he kind of messed Serena around."

"That doesn't sound like him," Gary was whispering to Brock, but I turned away. I didn't want to gossip.

Serena was sat up now, rubbing the back of her head and wincing at the pain. Even I wanted to give her a hug. May was kneeling by her side immediately, which seemed to startle her. She rubbed her friends head gently, asking if she felt okay or if she needed a doctor. Serena seemed confused and disoriented but managed to shake her head. May sighed outwardly and turned back to Ash once more.

"You need to leave."

Ash was already defeated. I knew he'd agree to anything she said, and maybe she was right… Maybe he really did need to leave. It wouldn't be fair to send her, and if they really couldn't be around each other…

Yet, I still wanted Ash to stay. I still felt as selfish as ever, and part of me hated it.

"No." It was Serena. She looked up to Ash, who's chest rose and fell heavily. They watched each other for a long moment. There was something in Ash's eyes that I'd never seen before. Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Stay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,**

 **I don't really have anything to say other than I hope you enjoy this chapter. d:**

* * *

 **May**

It had taken Serena quite some time to come around. Her head was slightly swollen where the ground had struck it, but I was sure she didn't have a concussion. At least, I hoped she didn't. We were sat alone for a while in an uneasy silence that somehow seemed loud in my head. The initial anger I'd felt had worn off as soon as Ash had left the room, and now I felt empty. Serena would have to explain- I couldn't face Ash right now, but I had to know.

"Please forgive me, May," Serena finally whispered under her breath. She wrung her hands together nervously in her lap, like it was her first time talking to me again. I supposed I would be the same in her shoes.

"I don't want to push you," I started, throwing my head back against the velvety cushions of the sofa, "but I really need to know what happened."

I saw her throat bob as she struggled to swallow the lump that had undoubtedly formed in her throat. I knew it would hurt to explain something that obviously pained her so badly, but if it wasn't coming from her, it was coming from Ash.

"It's okay." She breathed deeply, like she'd just run a mile. "I'll tell you everything."

Her case was lying on the carpet where it'd been dropped as we'd rushed her inside. She reached forward for it, unzipping the front pocket and grabbing something slim from inside. She didn't bother closing it again, just sat back on the sofa and held it in her shaking hands. Then, she turned it towards me.

It was a photograph. I took it in my own hands, studying it. It took a moment before I could even take anything in. In the centre was a guy I'd only seen once briefly during a call with Ash, that I knew was called Clemont. Beside him, his sister stood grinning for the camera. On the very left stood a tall blonde girl I'd never seen before wearing shades on the top of her head, with her Lucario looking bold and proud beside her. Then, on the right… Serena and Ash. They stood a foot or so away from the others, and Serena seemed to be leaning in towards him. She looked younger, and her hair seemed to glow more golden than I'd ever seen it… She was vibrant, and even the picture gave off an energy she'd been lacking for a while… because of him.

All doubts that had still lingered were gone now. They really had travelled together. My heart was heavy as I lowered the photo and offered it back to her. It must have been hard for her, but it was going to change everything for me too, and I had no idea what to do.

"Ash and I met when we were kids," Serena started without prompt, staring at the fireplace. "At a summer camp. When he came to Kalos, I saw him on the news and recognised him. Admittedly, I went out to find him. He was already with Bonnie and Clemont when I found him. I knew I wanted to travel with him right away." She seemed almost nostalgic. I could tell that, despite everything, these were still fond memories for her. They still warmed her. It was why she carried the photo too, no doubt. "We travelled together the whole time he was in Kalos."

Ash had been so busy, he'd never called while he was in Kalos. Only after did he decide he'd neglected the people he'd once been so close to, and had started reaching out again, much to my joy. Serena's lip trembled as though she might cry.

"He was my best friend. I'd never had a friend like him before, but when I tried to call him again once I was in Hoenn, he… He didn't answer. He cut me off."

It was so unlike Ash that I was sure there had to be more to the story, but I didn't have any reason to believe Serena would keep anything from me. Perhaps once the air had cleared a bit, I could ask Ash… If I could do it without slapping him again.

 _Should I be mad at Serena too?_ The question had been on my mind from the moment Ash had left the room. She'd seen me call him and knew we were close, and had kept it from me anyway. It wouldn't have been so bad, if she hadn't agreed to come here, knowing he might be here, and still not tell me.

"Why didn't you tell me, Serena?" I asked. Her head dropped. "You knew how worried I was about you. You knew how much this would hurt me, surely."

"I know. I'm sorry. I saw how close you were to Ash, and… I didn't want to make it awkward for you." Her voice was wavering, and she was very close to tears. It must have taken a lot for her to do that, but she'd still kept such a huge secret from me for so long.

"Did you love him?" I asked, and regretted the question almost the moment it came out my mouth.

"I-" Was all she managed to say. She stumbled around the word a few more times before her mouth closed completely. She couldn't look me in the eye.

She didn't need to answer. I knew. And yet, hearing it from her would make it so much worse, would make it so much more _real_ that I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand another moment beside her. I stood quickly and left.

 **Dawn**

Gary, Brock, Drew, Paul and I had all felt incredibly awkward and confused after the scene in the living room. We'd taken our leave because it seemed right, but had no idea where else to go. Everywhere felt awkward now, like a thick cloud was hanging over the house, making every room, every corner, tense. So, we'd migrated to the kitchen, and sat around the island counter in the centre. Misty had disappeared, and Paul had gone off somewhere else. I was secretly grateful; It would be more coal on the fire that was already spreading.

"Talk about awkward," Gary said. It was the first word that had been spoken in quite a few minutes. "I mean, what the fuck? Are we in an episode of a drama show or something?"

"Shut up dickhead," Drew grumbled, as though someone had pissed in his porridge as well.

"God, we really are," Gary continued. At least he was filling the silence, even if it was pissing Drew off. "Next episode, someone gets pregnant with Ash's baby."

"You're not funny," I hissed, but he was laughing anyway. I supposed this was the kind of thing Gary would find amusing, since it didn't really involve him directly. "Do you think Ash will go home?"

"Nah," Brock spoke up. "Serena didn't seem like she wanted him to go, and May will calm down eventually, but she has every right to be mad." I agreed with him. I wondered if Drew was mad on her behalf, and if that was why he seemed so touchy.

"So we just… what? Sit and wait for this to blow over in some sort of awkward stand still?" I asked. Brock shrugged. Behind him, I could see a figure hovering by the doorway, debating whether to enter. Ash.

"Hey," Gary greeted, noticing him too. Drew was scowling and his hands were clenched into fists so tight they must have hurt. Ash wandered into the room looking lost. I wanted to jump up and hug him, but I knew that would be inappropriate. Gary sighed, resting his head in his palm. "Come on, man. At least your secret is out now."

"May hates me." He genuinely sounded depressed. Ash rarely ever sounded so defeated.

"No, she doesn't." Brock stood and placed a reassuring hand on Ash's shoulder, which seemed to perk him up ever so slightly. "She just needs time. You know… She's only so upset that you kept this from her because now she's stuck."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, cocking his head. I knew what he meant, but Ash was dense.

"Well, Serena is her best friend, so she has to be upset with you, but she likes you a lot, man. Like, a lot lot." Brock was trying to tell Ash that May loved him. I silently seethed that her secret got out before mine. From here, I couldn't even see his face to read how he felt about it.

"May?" Ash shook his head. "May and I are just friends. Well, if we're even that now."

"You are so dumb, dude," Gary spoke up now. "It's clear she likes you. You just have no experience with women."

Drew was silent across from me, but his chest was rising and falling heavily, as though he'd burst out in a panic attack at any second. I felt his pain. Leaning slightly, I reached over the counter and took his hand, squeezing it gently. He looked up, and gave an attempt at a smile, which was better than nothing. I didn't let go, but nobody batted an eyelid at us.

"That's not true," Ash scoffed, and I looked back to him. "Shut up."

Gary looked doubtful. "You've been around females your whole damn life and you've never shown a speck of interest. It's weird!"

"Just because you're obsessed with women," I spat over at him, but he simply grinned at me. It was pointless trying to insult him about something he was proud of.

Ash was rubbing his arm, as though he was nervous. "That's not true either, man. Don't assume that stuff."

He'd sparked Gary's interest. "Come on, you may as well spill it now. It's better to get everything out at once."

Ash puffed out his chest a little as though he was preparing to fight Gary. I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He was getting irritated and defensive. "I have a girl."

My heart sank. He what? Drew was squeezing my hand, but I didn't look back.

Gary's eyebrows rose dramatically. "Who?"

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He seemed to be searching for something on it, and when he found it, he slid the phone along the counter, and we all leaned in to look. It was a photo of a girl I'd never seen before. She was small- smaller than any of us, even me. Her long blonde hair was lighter than Serena's, and parts were plaited down the sides of her face. She wore a cute white and blue dress and a giant white sunhat. I wanted to reach out and delete the photo, or maybe even smash the phone. Her face was insufferably cute. She was exactly every guy's type- amazingly cute, petite and pretty.

"Well, colour me impressed! Who's that?" Gary slid the phone back. Ash stuffed it back in his pocket. Somehow, he still seemed angry. I felt as though I was going to throw up at any second.

"Her name's Lillie. I met her in Alola."

Lillie. Even her name was cute. My nails dug into my palm under the table until they were almost drawing blood. I had to get out of here, but I was stuck to my seat. I needed to know more, even if it was breaking me.

"She's your girlfriend?" Brock asked, scratching the back of his head.

"No, not exactly," Ash sighed. "We've just… Been on a couple of dates."

"But you like her, right?" Gary probed, unsatisfied with where the conversation was headed.

"Well, um, she's nice," Ash was stumbling for his words. His answer was infuriating. I needed to know. "We kissed before I left to come here."

I couldn't walk out- it would draw too much attention to me, and give away the fact that this conversation was bothering me. I couldn't stop listening, but every word was ripping another part of me apart.

I couldn't imagine what it would do to May.

 **Serena**

May had taken it better than I'd expected, even if she'd walked out in the end, but now what? It had all come to a head, and boiled over, but the destruction was still spreading, and I had no idea how to fix it. I'd never been good at fixing things on my own. When I'd travelled, it was always Ash that had helped me when I was stuck.

At the very least, it couldn't get any worse.

I needed someone else's company. Anyone would do, and… I supposed I needed to speak to Ash now. There was no way to put it off. We didn't have to be friends, but we at least needed to acknowledge one another.

My legs barely managed to keep themselves from buckling when I stood, but quickly readjusted. My case lay on the floor in front of me. _Well, I guess I'm staying after all._

I tread carefully over it and headed for the kitchen. I knew that was where everyone would be. They'd all left looking extremely awkward as soon as everything began to blow over. I didn't blame them. All I could do was try to diffuse the tension. The door was wide open, but nobody noticed me as I approached it. They were all too busy staring at something on the counter. Somebody's phone. I paused by the door, gathering myself. I had no idea what to say to any of them. Was this going to be awkward no matter what I said?

Gary slid the phone back to Ash, who pocketed it. "Her name's Lillie. I met her in Alola."

I took a step back, hiding myself slightly behind the door-frame. All thoughts of the awkwardness were gone. I scanned them all, but my eyes fell on Dawn. Her face said everything. There was no way she was that upset for me. Something else was going on.

"She's your girlfriend?" Brock asked. The moment the word was spoken, I was furious. It felt like a blow to the stomach, so hard I sucked in a breath so loud I was surprised they didn't hear me. It passed quickly, and was replaced with a heat that spread all over me. My fists shook. I hadn't even heard whatever was said for the last few seconds.

"Well, um, she's nice. We kissed before I left to come here."

My blood was boiling, and it wasn't even about this girl, whoever she was. Suddenly, I wished I'd let May tell him to leave. I wished he was gone. I wanted to push him out the door myself. I was angry about everything he'd done to me, and I wanted him to feel that. I wanted him to hurt for it. It was hard to keep my breathing quiet.

 _Just forget about it, just forget about it…_

But it was impossible. I'd lost my head and was thrown in the deep end, and now I was storming through the door to him. I threw out my hands, pushing him back hard against the counter, making everyone jump. Ash threw his hands up in defense and picked himself up quickly.

"Serena, calm down," Dawn was jumping up and running over to me, but I didn't care about her right now. I held a hand out to stop her from coming closer. Ash took a step back away from me.

"So that means something to you now, huh?" I started. I didn't even know what I was saying. "That's funny. Should I tell them, or will you?" I gestured around at everyone that was staring at us now. My chest rose and fell heavily with my ragged breaths. My face burned.

A fleeting glance at Dawn showed me just how distraught she was. The previous conversation would have already taken a toll on her, and I was only making it worse. Ash stood before me, completely dumbfounded, and still didn't say a word. Even now, he couldn't manage a single word to me. My body relaxed suddenly, all of the anger and tension seeping out as I sagged. I gave up. I really did just need to move on completely. Our friendship was truly dead. My hair whipped around dramatically as I turned to leave, and I thought about my short hair from when I'd travelled with him. I couldn't bear to keep it after everything. Just another thing Ash had ruined for me. I practically ran out of the room.

I heard footsteps behind me as I reached the staircase, and figured it was probably Ash. I was exhausted now- too exhausted to bother with him, even if he would finally speak. But, when the person spoke, it wasn't Ash.

"Wait up."

It was Gary, whom I'd hardly spoken to since I arrived. We'd shared the odd few words and greetings, but nothing more than that. He stood before me, hand resting casually near mine on the oak banister, a small smile tugging on his lips. I knew he probably looked at most girls this way when he first met them. I had to admit, he did look very charming.

"Are you okay?" He asked, leaning against the wood.

"I mean…" I trailed off and rubbed the back of my head. Gary laughed quietly to himself and waved a hand.

"Right, sorry, of course. It was a stupid question." The silence that followed was more than a little awkward for me. "Look, Ash isn't the smartest guy. In fact, he's not even close. His common sense is, well… nonexistent, mostly." I let out a sharp exhale in amusement. "But he's never been an asshole. Whatever he's done, there must be a reason for it, whether you know it or not." I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent, but lowered my gaze. It was embarrassing to look so weak and defeated. "I'll get to the bottom of it for you."

I looked back up at him. "That's really nice of you Gary, but you don't have to do that."

Gary shrugged. "I want to. You deserve to know. Plus, I'm really, really nosy."

I laughed aloud then, and his smile grew noticeably. I was grateful to him for giving me this distraction. "Alright, if you want, but I'm giving up now. I'll be civil, but… I'm not making any effort."

Gary shrugged yet again. "Don't then. He doesn't deserve it."

"I'm just worried that May's going to stay angry, so Drew will be angry too. I don't really know anyone else here."

Gary's smirk returned. "You know me now." He winked, and although I shuddered a little at his painfully obvious attempt at flirting, it still warmed my face. "On a serious note though, why don't you invite your friend?"

"My friend?"

"I heard there was another guy that travelled with you."

He was talking about Clemont. Truthfully, Clemont had been my rock since Ash had cut me off. He'd refused Ash's calls until Ash agreed to talk to me again and apologise, ultimately causing him to lose Ash as a friend too on my behalf. He'd continually lifted me back up when I was low, and I owed him more than anyone. It would be nice to have him here with me, but… I wasn't sure it was his sort of scene.

It was my turn to shrug then. "I'll consider it, I guess."

Gary pushed off the banister and took a step back, preparing to return to the others. "Remember," he spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper, "you can always talk to me." With another wink, he was gone, and I was left stunned on the stairs.

 **Dawn**

When everyone finally started leaving the kitchen one by one, I stayed until I was the last one left. I didn't feel like I could move even if I tried. My limbs were heavy. I wanted to sleep and wake up years from now, when all of this was over and I didn't care about any of it anymore.

I was only alone for a few minutes before Misty appeared to pour herself a glass of orange juice. I stayed as quiet as she did, hoping she'd simply leave once she'd finished, but when she closed the fridge and popped herself down on the stool opposite mine where Drew had sat, I knew a conversation was unavoidable. She looked at me as though she expected me to say something, but I hadn't even acknowledged her. Then I remembered that she'd admitted to kissing Ash. With everything that had happened since, I'd almost forgotten. But if Ash really had a girl back in Alola, and he'd kissed Misty too…

"We didn't kiss," Misty said casually, looking out of the window to avoid my gaze. "I made it up to wind you up."

I wasn't even mad, just very, very confused. "You're kind of a dick."

"I know."

I was startled at her blunt honesty, but at least now my mind was marginally clearer. "Okay," was all I could think to say. She kept sitting there sipping her juice. It was hard to care about that after everything that had come out today.

"Now that everything's out in the open, we need to find a way to bring the house back together, or we're all gonna be walking around actively avoiding each other."

"That's not my responsibility."

"You're right, it's May's, but she's the one that's been the most fucked over here, don't you think?"

I supposed she was right, but still, what could I do? I wanted to avoid most people here too after today. She was one of the few that could have walked in here without making me walk out. "I don't know what I can do."

"Well, we need to think of something to at least clear some of the tension."

I thought about getting all of us together, and it seemed like a terrible idea. I pictured verbal and physical fights and a lot more hostility than we'd seen today. At least, it was a terrible idea if it took place indoors, where we'd have to face each other, but perhaps outdoors…

"What about a trip to the beach for the day?" I suggested, and Misty's eyes brightened.

"That's exactly the sort of thing I meant. Let's do it."

"But the beach is a few miles away from here, and we can't take everyone in your car," I pointed out. She pulled a face.

"True. We'll figure it out." She sighed, lowering her glass and holding it tight with both hands. "I just need to find a way to make things up to Serena."

I blinked. "Serena?" Misty didn't answer, just looked away again. "You're really close to her already, huh?"

Misty still said nothing, but I could have sworn a blush spread across her freckled cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! This chapter is a little longer however.**

 **To clear up something I read in a review, Ash isn't necessarily supposed to be portrayed as an asshole, just as Dawn isn't despite what she did, but until we hear his side of the story or until he has his redemption (no spoilers of course) he might come across that way, sorry!**

* * *

 **Serena**

A beach day sounded awful to me. I'd been surprised when Dawn had apprehensively knocked on my door and let herself slowly in, explaining she was arranging a beach day to diffuse the tension. I appreciated it, but I felt that it would only serve to worsen it. We'd only take the tension with us. Still, how could I refuse? While I still loathed her a little for sleeping with Ash after she and May had both just admitted they liked him, she was trying her best now.

The next day I found everything I needed for a day on the beach and shoved it in a backpack. I hadn't brought a beach bag, so it would have to do. The thought of taking my clothes off to reveal the bikini I wore underneath now made me feel slightly sick to my stomach, but I knew everyone else would, and that I'd look weird just sat on a towel staring into space for hours, even if that was what I'd prefer to do. How was I going to avoid conversation with both Misty, Ash and May? Now that she was angry at me too, I really had no one to talk to.

There was always Gary's offer.

Once I'd tied my hair up in a loose bun and set a pair of sunglasses atop my head, I headed downstairs to meet everyone. Most of them were already there, huddled around with their bags. Surprisingly, it didn't seem _too_ tense, though Ash and May were standing as far apart as they could with their backs to one another. I approached hesitantly, not knowing where to put myself. Sighing in defeat, I headed for Gary, who stood beside Drew and Brock. Drew gave a cold, hard glare which I immediately looked away from. Gary was tapping his foot on the floor with his arms crossed over his chest. Perhaps he didn't think this was the greatest idea either.

"Hey," I greeted. Brock gave me a genuine smile and Gary turned to face me, his foot finally stopping. He smirked, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Taking my offer then?" He asked.

"Don't take it as a compliment. I don't have many options right now."

He struggled nonchalantly. "Eh, I don't care about the reason."

I sighed through my nose. The situation truly was dire. The thought that had been in the back of my mind since last night surfaced again, and I told myself to ask May about it later, no matter how awkward it would be.

Half of us were to get in May's car, and half of us were to get in Misty's. Of course, neither was a good option for me, so I followed Gary to Misty's and sat beside him on the back seat. The smug look he continued to give me made me want to punch him in the jaw, but I made myself look away instead. I caught Misty glancing at me in the mirror more than a couple of times before we even set off and took to staring out the window in silence. Dawn hopped in the front seat.

"You okay?" Dawn asked, turning to me. I tried to hide my surprise.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I forced a smile and, catching Misty glancing at me again, swallowed hard. Maybe Dawn had been kind of bitchy, but now was the best time to forgive and forget. If I didn't, I wasn't gonna have any friends left.

"Relax." Gary leaned towards me. "You're better than this. You don't need Ash's company."

I sighed again, already tired of hearing his name. "Thank you."

We were rounding the corners quickly, but Misty's driving was a little calmer this time. May had long since disappeared around the many bends on the country road. "I don't care what he does," I offered, forcing myself to speak. "He can do as he pleases. It's May that I care about." It was only half true.

"That's what I like to hear." Gary winked. I smiled, then went back to staring out the window in silence until we arrived.

 **May**

The temperature was crazy. As soon as we left the car and stepped foot on the beach, Drew was beside me, holding out sun cream. I almost smiled at him caring for me, then realised he was asking me to rub it on his back. Brock, Paul and Ash had wandered off to put towels down, and I was glad. I would join in today, but I wouldn't put any effort in. No way.

"Are you mad at Serena?" Drew asked from behind me as he rubbed the cream into my shoulders. It was almost like a massage, and I relaxed back into it.

"I'm not sure how I feel. I know I'm mad at Ash, and that I want answers, but that's all."

"Should probably just try to get involved today. It'll do everyone good."

I turned to face him, taking the bottle back to put cream on my arms. "Says you, that scowled at Serena the moment she walked down the stairs this morning."

Drew's jaw hung open. "I-I didn't," but I cut him off by raising a hand and chuckling.

"It's alright. Thanks for looking out for me."

He blushed very noticeably. "Mmmm."

"Hey!"

I turned. Dawn was approaching, holding her flip flops in one hand and sunhat in the other. She'd already stripped down to her royal blue bikini and left her clothes at the car, apparently. She radiated beauty as she approached. I found myself slightly annoyed that Drew was staring too.

Misty was in an orange bikini that covered a lot more than Dawn's did, and Gary had taken his shirt off, revealing abs I hadn't known he had.

But Serena… she'd put her hair up in a loose bun on the top of her head that suited her perfectly, and her sunglasses perched atop her head. She was wearing baby pink bikini with bows tied into either side of her bottoms, and a bow in the centre of the top. She was stunning, and it made me drop my head, wondering how my own red bikini looked on me.

"Hey," I greeted Dawn, and nodded to the rest, even Serena.

There weren't many others on the beach, but there were still a few. The beach was huge, and stretched for many miles, but we were staying in a fairly remote part of Hoenn; a well kept secret. We had the whole section of the beach of the beach to ourselves, and in any other situation that would have been perfect, but today I found myself wishing there were more strangers around.

It just meant we couldn't avoid one another.

Gary reached into his bag and conjured a frisbee. He tossed it around in his hands a few times then turned to Serena. "Frisbee?"

She shrugged, and they wandered a few feet away. Serena then wandered further, quite some distance away, and they began to toss it between one another. Surprisingly, Serena seemed to be enjoying herself, laughing along, even at Gary's pathetic excuse for a joke, and well… if Serena could enjoy herself despite everything, then I could too.

It took all my strength to retain that thought when I noticed Ash glaring over at them, something like jealousy gleaming in his eyes. Brock leaned over to whisper something into his ear, and then the jealousy was gone, replaced by faint amusement, and I sighed. I needed to find something to distract me too.

Drew had wandered over to the other guys along with Misty. He'd lain a towel down beside Paul and sat, his arms propping him up behind his back. I began to drift over and he tipped his head back to look at me.

"Volleyball?"

There was a court a few hundred yards away, and I knew Misty had brought a ball in her car, so I agreed with a nod. Having overheard, Misty lifted herself up and began to pace back towards her car to get the ball. Drew herded the rest to the court, but didn't call over to Serena or Gary. They seemed busy with each other anyway, and a small part of me was grateful.

We didn't bother with rules, and nobody cared anyway. Paul decided to sit out, and sat in the sand nearby just watching. I stood on one side with Misty and Drew. Ash, Brock and Dawn were muttering something in a circle on the other side. Then they shouted over that they were ready, and Misty served, the ball cutting close to the net towards Brock in the middle. He returned the ball towards her and it dropped low, so she dug, knocking it back up, praying it would make it over the net. It did, and Dawn reached for it, but caught it instead, perhaps in panic. Paul held up his hand.

"That's a violation of the rules. They get a point," he gestured towards us. Dawn dropped her head, muttering an apology, but Brock patted her back, reassuring her that it was just a game for fun.

Drew started the game again with an underhand serve. Ash returned it with a cross-court attack towards me, and I reached forward for it, knocking it over, but Paul called out again.

"Your hand went over the net, so that's against the rules too," he explained, and I slunk back, embarrassed. "One all now."

Had I been playing a few days ago, the game would have been fun. I would have been taunting them, running for the ball, laughing along with my team, ecstatic, but now I was just tense. Tense and wishing we were back at the house.

"You're kidding me, May," Dawn called from the other side and laughed, and I looked up, confused. "You can't be embarrassed about that, when I actually caught the ball and held it in my hands." Despite everything, her eyes were gleaming with a mischief that matched her smirk. I smiled back, and the game resumed. I let myself enjoy it. Eventually the tension melted, and we were laughing with one another finally, the rules forgotten entirely. Even Paul joined in, smiling slightly, and we played until all of our arms ached.

 **Serena**

Everyone else was having so much fun playing volleyball, but I didn't dare insert myself now. I'd enjoyed playing frisbee with Gary, but we were both sick now, and just sat on the sand watching the others. I wondered if May was still angry. She had even taunted Ash before, and he had returned it. They were both smiling. I hoped that meant she would talk to me too. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them.

"Seems pointless," Gary spoke up beside me. I raised an eyebrow at him in question. He shrugged, and seemed to look me up and down in a way that made me want to claw at his eyes, but shudder at the same time. "Well, you have that bikini on, but you haven't even been in the water."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you inviting me in?"

"Depends, would you say yes?"

I shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Then I'm inviting you in."

I stifled my laugh. He had some nerve, but at least he had wits. He stood, offering me his hand, but I rose myself, narrowing my eyes at him. He only laughed, dropping his hand and striding towards the sea. I caught a few of the others turn towards us, but told myself not to look back. I didn't care what they thought. If they could have fun, so would I.

Gary was waiting in the water, but as soon as my foot touched it, I squealed. "You could have warned me that it was so cold!"

Gary scoffed. "It's not cold. Don't be a baby." He reached out, and before I could react he gripped my wrist, dragging me further in. The cold shot up my body, covering it in goosebumps as I started to shiver, shoving him hard while he laughed.

"Asshole," I spat, wrapping my arms around myself, though I was slowly starting to acclimatise. He put a hand to his chin, as though he were thinking. "What?"

"Just thinking about more ways to be an asshole," he answered, and sent a wave of bitter cold water flying towards me. I barely closed my eyes before it washed over me, soaking everything, including my hair which fell out of its bun, tumbling over my shoulders and sticking to them. Roaring a string of curses to him, I splashed back, and lost track of time as we laughed, and continued.

 **Dawn**

Everyone was exhausted by the time we finished playing, and most of them went to lounge on their beach towels, but I still had things to do.

Gary and Serena had been in the water for about twenty minutes. I had no idea what was going on between them, but made a note to watch them more closely for the next couple of days. Shit might have gone down, but I still wanted to figure out where her head was. I wanted to know if she was still remotely interested in Ash.

Most things I did seemed to be for him.

This thing, though, wasn't. I needed to speak to her, and today seemed like the best time to do it. I wasn't going to ask her about Ash, just… explain. And make sure there was no bad blood.

So I approached them, and they stopped splashing, stopped talking, and turned towards me. I smiled, and Serena tried to smile back, but it was so obviously forced. She had gone quite far out with Gary, to the point where her entire torso was under the water and the lapping waves barely missed her chin, but she waded over to me, emerging from it. Her hair was soaked and stuck to her damp skin, but she still looked so beautiful I couldn't help the pang of jealousy.

They stopped beside me, and Gary stayed. I supposed it didn't matter if he heard.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Alright." Serena sat herself down in the water. The waves lapped over her knees, but she didn't seem to mind the water splashing over anymore. I sat beside her, and instantly regretted it as the water chilled my bones. Gary still stayed, and sat beside her, so close their knees almost touched. I took a moment to note how toned Gary was.

"I'm not gonna ask you anything about Ash," I started, glancing towards the rest of the group on the beach. "I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to be malicious when I slept in his room. I didn't realise you had known him, and with May, well… Is it bad that I can't figure out how far I'll go to win Ash?" Serena simply blinked, staring at me. I shook my head. "Anyway, I just hope there's no bad blood between us."

Serena waved her hand nonchalantly through the water and looked away. "I don't have any problem with you, Dawn."

 _That easy?_ "Oh. Well, I guess I sounded kinda stupid just now then." I laughed slightly. "You seem okay today, anyway?"

Serena smiled towards the sea. "I'm trying. Today hasn't been so bad. Hopefully May will speak to me again later after all this, and I can forget about all of this again."

I so desperately wanted to ask about Ash, to ask her if she was going to talk to him again, but I had her friendship still, and wanted to keep it. "Good," I said instead. "Everyone seems better today. I'm glad it's working. Now…"

Serena must have known I was about to bring up something sensitive, because she turned to me again, her eyebrows furrowing as if to ask " _Really?"_ I sighed.

"I know, I know, but what about Misty?"

Serena flinched, and Gary glared at me from behind her. "I don't know. I haven't given it much thought. I don't understand why she'd do what she did."

"What did she do, exactly?"

Serena stared for a moment, as if she thought I'd already know, then her face softened a little. "She lied about kissing Ash. She was just trying to wind you up."

 _Oh._

"Truthfully, I told Misty about Ash and I. She was the only person that knew. I don't know why I trusted her so soon, but I did," she continued, and I tried to push the information I'd learned to the back of my mind. I'd deal with that later, when I could talk to Misty alone. "I didn't understand why she wouldn't come tell me she was lying before she said it, unless she was trying to wind me up too."

"Hmm," I wasn't sure what to say to her. "I wish I could help you. She's a mystery to me too. Maybe you should ask her about it?"

"It shouldn't be her doing all the work," Gary spoke up, leaning forward so he could see me. "She's the one that fucked Serena over. Same with Ash. She shouldn't be putting the effort in."

I nodded. I agreed with him, and hadn't meant for it to come across otherwise. "I know. I'll see what I can do."

Serena smiled sadly. "Thank you."

 **May**

Nobody had spoken in a few minutes, and I was grateful for the silence. The game had tired me out, and sunbathing felt so right that I wanted to lie there forever. I heard Drew roll over beside me and opened one eye to check on him. He propped himself up on an elbow.

"Want a soda?"

"I didn't bring any."

"I spotted a little bar down the beach a little, it's like five minutes away. Where it's busier."

I sat up too, pushing my sunglasses up onto my head. "Alright, I'll walk there with you then, we can get an ice cream or something."

"Nah," he held up a hand and got up. "I'll go. You're enjoying your sunbathing. Orange soda, right?"

He didn't even give me time to answer before he strode off towards the bar he'd spotted. I stared after him for a moment, not even realising I was doing it. The strange act of unprompted kindness had startled me, and Drew had known which soda I liked best without asking… I turned towards Ash. He was talking to Paul about something that seemed to be getting them both somewhat heated.

Brock sat up beside me and shook his head, following my gaze. "Your taste in men is really awful, isn't it?"

I knew what he meant, but I couldn't bring myself to answer him.

 **Serena**

We eventually wandered back over to the others. As we approached, they all stared, but I had expected it. Let them think what they want. Gary was a welcome distraction that I needed right now, and was at least keeping me company. He went back over to where Ash and Paul sat, already jokingly mocking them and laughing as he sat. I wished he was back already as I hovered for an awkward second, wondering where to sit. I spread my towel out beside Dawn. We'd already been at the beach for a while, and the water had washed most of the sun screen off, so I reached for a bottle and started rubbing more up my legs in silence.

"You want to walk to the bar together?"

I turned. It was Misty speaking. Dawn either didn't care or pretended she hadn't heard, still lying with her eyes closed and her arm draped over her face. I shook my head slowly, even if I felt slightly bad for it, even after everything.

"I'm good."

She nodded her understanding and sank back down on her towel. Dawn opened the eye that wasn't covered by her arm and looked at me. I simply shrugged at her, and she returned it, closing her eye again. I finished reapplying the sun screen and lay back on my own towel, letting my thoughts dissolve away into nothing.

I woke again to the sound of Dawn getting up beside me and shaking off her towel. My head was spinning, and I felt groggier than I had since I'd gotten here as I pulled the sunglasses off my face and looked up at her. She laughed.

"You fell asleep for a bit. Good job you turned over before though, or you'd be burnt to a crisp."

I didn't remember turning over, and I didn't feel like I'd been asleep, but everyone was starting to get up and collect their things. Time to go back. Gary came into my vision, his towel over his bare shoulder. He'd gotten a bit of a tan and glistened in the sun. He smiled down at me.

"Good nap?" he asked, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Chuckling, he walked away to rejoin Ash and Paul. Dawn glanced at him, then raised an eyebrow at me, but I ignored her as I rose, struggling to keep my balance, and gathered my stuff too. I felt so groggy that I decided I was going to nap when I got home.

We travelled in the same cars, and no one spoke. Everyone else seemed to be tired too after hours of the sun beating down on them. Perhaps we'd all have naps.

When we arrived back at the manor, May was already there, and everyone had dumped their stuff in the massive entrance way, probably feeling too lazy to put it away right now. I slung my stuff amongst it too. I wanted that nap, but first things first, I had to find May.

I could hear her voice from the kitchen, so followed it. She sat on the kitchen counter, actually smiling at Drew, who was pouring her some juice he'd retrieved from the fridge. I stood in the doorway and cleared my throat. They both looked up at me, but only May stayed looking. Drew looked away, suddenly hurrying to put the juice back away. He placed it gently down beside May, and she muttered her thanks as he scurried off past me.

I approached her, and she didn't back off, which I took as a good sign. Placing my hands on the counter, I hopped up beside her, stretching my legs out and sighing. She waited for me to speak, but suddenly my mouth felt so dry.

"I didn't mean to keep something from you," I forced myself to say, and twisted to face her. "I really thought it was what was best for you. I didn't think about myself, or how you'd really feel about it. I just… I couldn't make it awkward for you too."

She turned towards me, her eyes shuttering as though she were fighting back tears. "I could have prevented all of this for you, Serena."

"What do you mean?" I clutched the edge of the counter.

"If you'd told me at the time, I could have asked Ash why, maybe fixed it, or at least cut him off so this wouldn't happen. I would have taken your side. Every time." Her eyes were glimmering now. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"May-"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him, and myself."

"Why yourself?" I edged closer to her.

"Because," her voice cracked. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now that it's been left so long, I don't know how to cut him off."

"May," I gripped her shoulder slightly, reassuringly, "don't cut him off. I would never ask you to do that."

She turned to me fully, the tears beginning to slip down her cheeks. "Maybe you can work it out. I wouldn't ask you to try, if it's not what you want, but maybe-"

"I promise, May. I'll try to sort things out with him. For me and for you." I smiled slightly for her, even though it hurt a little. "Come here," I pulled her into my chest, draping my arm over her shoulder. "You're my best friend, and I love you. I don't care about anything, as long as you don't hate me."

She chuckled a little against my chest. "How could anyone ever hate you?"

I smiled, but found myself wondering the same thing as we sat there, staring out of the window. It had started to rain.

May had gone to rest in her room. I'd stayed in the kitchen a while longer, thinking about how I was going to confront Ash. As long as we could be civil, it would be enough, and I had to. For May.

When I left I was still lost in my thoughts, and almost bumped into Gary as he walked towards the living room. He'd changed into a white shirt which did a great job of highlighting the impressive muscles beneath it. He paused, reaching out an arm to lean against the wall, and I crossed my arms across my chest when he smirked.

"I thought you'd be in bed sleeping by now, after your nap earlier."

I rolled my eyes, but found myself smiling anyway. "I had things to do."

"Oh yeah?" He pushed.

"Yeah."

"So secretive," he purred. Sighing, I leaned against the wall beside him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I wanna do anything but talk about it."

He smiled, his eyes wandering further down for a second. "That can be arranged, if you'd like."

"You're such a sleaze," I laughed, reaching out to smack his arm playfully. Somehow, he'd torn my mind away from all of my problems again, just like that. He laughed too. I wasn't entirely sure if his offer was genuine, and wasn't sure I wanted to know either. I pushed off the wall again.

"I think I actually will go for that nap," I began. "But thank you for your generous offer." As I swept past him onto the stairs, I leaned up, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek, and revelled in the blush that spread across his whole face.

By the time I made it to the top of the stairs, my mind had wandered to Ash again. I'd promised I would fix it, and I couldn't run from it any longer. At the end of the corridor, Ash's bedroom door was closed. Better to do it in private, but in his room… I wasn't sure I could handle that. Still, when else could I be sure I'd catch him alone?

Feeling guilty about the small white lie I'd told Gary, I found my feet wandering to Ash's door. Nausea hit me like a wave as I stood before it, my fist quivering. I forced myself to knock, and waited. The urge to sprint back to my own room was extreme, but I made myself stay. Even when I heard the lock click, and the door swung open.

His hair was ruffled, as though he'd been in bed, and I supposed he had, as he was wearing a black shirt and grey sweatpants. He rubbed his eyes. Then, fast as lightning, his face changed to something I couldn't read as he realised it was me, and dropped his hand.

I looked away quickly, twisting my hands together, cursing myself silently. Why couldn't I speak?

Ash sighed, and took a step back, opening the door wider. Inviting me in. I swallowed hard, hoping my breathing wasn't too loud, and wishing the nausea would disappear as I stepped inside, and he pushed the door closed behind him.

I made myself straighten my back and face him, my face stony. "We need to sort things out. For May."

"For May?" He asked, crossing his arms. His eyebrows furrowed. The sound of his voice knocked the air from my lungs. Talking to him felt so strange now, and yet…

"Yes," I made myself say. "I would do anything for her."

Something was irritating him, and he shifted his weight as he considered how to answer me. "Fine. For May, then."

"Is that a problem?" I asked, venom dripping from my tone. I knew it was wrong to pick a fight, but the tone he had used infuriated me.

"No," he answered, but the answer didn't seem genuine. My breathing was ragged now as I fought to control the temper beginning to sear inside me.

"I don't owe you shit," I spat. "So I hoped you didn't expect that I would do this for you, or for me."

"Did you come here to pick a fight, Serena?" He asked, taking a step towards me. He'd gotten so much taller, and right now I hated that I had to look up at him, but held my ground.

"No, but you're making it hard with your arrogance."

He was only a couple of feet away now. So close that I could have reached out and touched him. Even now, that thought didn't repulse me, and I pushed it to the back of my mind. "I really just want you to hear me out," He murmured, rubbing his head with his palms.

"I don't care for your excuses, I just want us to be able to be civil, so we don't ruin May's holiday," I answered truthfully, and turned to reach for the door handle. The door had barely opened a few inches before Ash reached out, pushing it shut again. My heart sank and I turned back, pressing my back against the door. He leaned over me, an arm braced on the door beside me, and my stomach turned. There was pain in his eyes. A lot of pain. He lowered his face a little, until his breath tickled my face, and I wasn't sure I was breathing anymore.

"They're not excuses, Serena," He spoke softly now. His face was so close, and it was such an effort not to stare at his mouth, which was so close… "I just… I can't tell you right now."

My lip trembled, and I fought to hide it, but his breath was tickling my cheek, and god, it took all my effort, even now, to keep myself from reaching up to kiss him. Even now.

Before he could see that my jaw had began to tremble from the effort, and from the tears that threatened to spill, I pushed his arm away and stormed out of the door, slamming it behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rare quick upload from me, but PLEASE READ:**

 **This chapter is very M rated compared to the rest, so if that offends you or you're like 11, you should skip over it, lmao.**

* * *

 **Dawn**

Pretending I hadn't heard was out of the equation. Especially now that she'd stormed out of the room and caught me gawking like an idiot at the door. She stopped dead at the sight of me. I fumbled for something to say, anything to say.

"What was that?" I asked, gesturing to the door, then regretted it immediately. She'd probably hate me for asking her about it, and probably thought I was looking for information to get my own way with Ash. But the conversation I'd heard… I was more worried for her.

"Nothing," she mumbled, already striding past me towards her own room. I probably should have checked that she was okay, but there was his door… And I found myself knocking on it instead. It was a few seconds before he answered, his eyes haunted and dark. _I shouldn't have knocked, I should just leave._

"Yeah?" He asked, leaning on one side. At least he didn't seem annoyed that I'd even dared to knock.

"I… I overheard some stuff while I walked to my room. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

He pushed a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply. "It's all far from fine," he seemed to contemplate something, so I waited for him to speak again. "Maybe you could help me, Dawn."

Something seemed off to me about that, but still I said, "I'd be happy to help."

"I need her to trust me again," he said, and I opened my mouth to interrupt, to tell him that it wouldn't be so easy, but he held up a hand. "I know. I know she won't trust me easily, and I don't want to manipulate her into it, so don't worry." He rubbed at his temples as though a headache had developed. "Look… I still care about her. I can't make her understand just now."

"You're being confusing."

"Will you just talk to her for me? I'll explain to her soon."

"I guess." Convincing Serena that Ash wasn't so bad would be an impossible task, and one that I wasn't sure I even wanted to try. It seemed as though I'd be compromising my own situation, but if I didn't at least try, I'd be an awful friend… I sighed. "What about Lillie?"Ash cocked his head as though he didn't understand. "You know, your girlfriend?"

Ash crossed his arms. "I wouldn't necessarily say she's my girlfriend."

"I'm not sure she'd agree with that, if you've taken her on a few dates." It was my turn to cross my arms. "You have to be a little more empathetic, Ash."

He looked to the floor. "I'm working on that."

What did that even mean? His vague answers were driving me insane, but I couldn't push, not when he was so close to letting me in. Instead, I relaxed, letting my arms drop to my side. "I'll talk to her for you, yeah."

A ghost of a smile played on his lips as he relaxed too. "Thanks, Dawn." I couldn't help but smile back.

 **May**

The slight hope that Serena and Ash would be able to get along well enough for the holiday to continue raised my spirits enough for me to seek her out a few hours later, when the sun had fully set outside. She had been sat up on her bed, reading a book that she clamped shut the moment I set foot in her room. We gathered a bottle of wine and glasses from the kitchen, and sat before the fire on the carpet, already sipping our second glass.

"I've been thinking," she said eventually, lying back on the carpet. Her golden hair plumed around her. "I have to ask your permission for something."

The vagueness of her words scared me a little, but I gestured for her to carry on anyway.

"I want to invite Clemont," her eyes fell on mine as I looked down on her. Well, that wasn't as bad as I'd been expecting. "Clemont's the one that's gotten me through all of this, and now, here, I think I need him again." I could sense the passion, could see it in her eyes, so I shrugged. If Clemont had been there for Serena when I couldn't, then he couldn't be a bad person.

"Of course. I mean, all of the rooms are full, so he'll have to share yours."

She seemed to hesitate at that for a split second, and I got the feeling that it wasn't because she was uncomfortable sharing with Clemont. Grabbing the opportunity, I asked, "So, you seem to be getting on well with Gary?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, and I gave her an innocent smile that she couldn't help but laugh at. "I don't know. He's a nice distraction, but he's such a… Well, he's such a _boy_."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, but I think you enjoy it." I swirled the glass of wine in my hand, taking a long sip. My face was already beginning to warm, and Serena's eyes had glazed over slightly, as if she'd skipped getting drunk, and went straight to being sleepy.

"Whatever." She was awful at acting. I could see the sparkles dancing in her eyes as she thought about it, staring at the ceiling. She sat up suddenly, draining the rest of her glass and reaching for the bottle, which was dangerously close to empty already. "Don't start shipping it, 'cause it isn't going to happen."

"Isn't it?" I asked, smirking at her. I was sure my own eyes would be sparkling with mischief. She huffed a laugh and shook her head, not as a response, but at me. Before she could answer, Drew appeared at the door, taking in the two tipsy females sprawled before the fire. He cocked his head slightly.

"I see you've made up," he said, entering and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"We have," Serena answered before I could, leaning into me slightly. "So you can stop giving me those looks now!"

Drew rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "Sorry about that."

"I was just winding Serena up about Gary," I spat before Serena could stop me. She turned and gawked at me. "Cute, don't you think?"

"May!" Her eyebrows furrowed and I laughed.

"Very cute," Drew replied, sitting on the sofa now, his legs very close to my shoulder. I lent into him, groaning in tiredness as my head landed on his knee. He tensed for a second, then relaxed. Drew cleared his throat. "I can tell he likes you."

Serena scoffed. "Which part of me?" She asked, giving a pointed look down at certain parts of herself. I bit back my laugh and felt Drew's leg shake slightly as he laughed himself.

Then, as though he'd been summoned, Gary appeared at the door, leaning against the doorframe in his usual manner, smiling at me for a second before his attention completely and wholly focused on Serena, who was almost finished her third glass and looked as though she might fall asleep on the spot. She didn't smile when she noticed him, but something about her changed, and she shifted, sitting in a more attractive position. I silently wondered if he'd been looking for her.

"My invite get lost?" He joked from the door, looking to me now. I shrugged, drinking from my glass. He pushed off the doorway and strolled in, falling onto the sofa opposite my own, a few feet from Serena. She watched him intently, as though she were studying him somehow. "Naps really aren't as good as they're made out to be." Indeed, his hair was ruffled as though he'd woken from sleep and wandered down here. It would explain the shirt and shorts he'd clearly quickly shoved on. Serena, still wearing her pyjamas that included a pair of rather short shorts, pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. I wondered if she were embarrassed that she was wearing them, or that they were covered in little Fennekins.

As if he'd read my mind, Gary turned to Serena and smirked. "Cute pyjamas."

"Shut your mouth," she half hissed, half slurred, but his smile only deepened and Serena could do nothing to hide the colour that stained her cheeks. "I'm tired."

"I think someone needs to go to bed," I suggested, nudging her gently with my foot. She smiled sleepily, wobbling slightly as she tried to stand. Gary rose, taking hold of her elbow and helping her up as she stumbled like a Deerling on ice. She laughed at herself and waved him off.

"I'll go to bed then," she muttered. She smiled to me. "Goodnight, May. Goodnight, Drew."

"Goodnight," I said, and added, "invite him whenever you like."

She nodded, and began to walk out, almost tripping over the edge of the rug. Gary sighed, wrapping his arm around hers, and escorted her out of the room, saying something that had her howling with laughter. Drew placed a hand on my shoulder, and I lifted my head off his leg, suddenly very aware of how little space there was between us now that we were alone in the room.

"You sure it's okay to let them go off together?" He asked, genuinely concerned. I patted his knee gently, perhaps slightly awkwardly.

"I'm not her keeper. And Gary's not that bad. They'll be okay."

Drew shrugged, relaxing a little. I rose, plopping down on the sofa beside him, still holding the glass of wine, and we carried on talking.

 **Serena**

My head was spinning. I'd barely eaten all day, so perhaps the wine had been a bad idea, but after the first glass, it had seemed like such a good one. Now, though, I knew I needed to go to bed. Needed to sleep before I drank more and said something stupid, or threw up on someone. Not to mention I was already stumbling just trying to get to my room. Gary had his arm wrapped around my own, helping me walk up the stairs. I could feel the muscle of his arm beside mine, rubbing against it, and it sent a heat searing through me that I hadn't felt in a long while. I pushed the feeling down, afraid of it.

We reached the top of the stairs, and Gary said something, perhaps another joke, that I didn't hear. The roaring in my ears that accompanied the heat that had plumed all throughout me was too loud. I tried to drown it out, tried to _listen_ , but there was nothing but that incessant roar. My breathing became heavier, legs less steady, as something in my chest cleaved open, my heart opening up. I'd go insane if I ignored it. I really would go insane.

"Serena?" Gary was saying, lifting my face by the chin slightly to face him. I must have ignored him for a while. He was scanning my face, searching for the cause of the silence, my stillness. "You okay?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but only a heavy breath came out, and suddenly I was reaching up, taking his face in my hands, and pulling it down to my own. Our lips met heavily, perhaps a little awkwardly, but quickly shifted, and I was running my hands through his already messy hair. He opened his mouth gently, welcoming the kiss, kissing me again, and I melted. I felt the kiss all throughout me, feeling as though I'd lifted from the ground, feeling nothing but the contact, and that heat, which was greater now, gathering…

Gary moved away suddenly, a hand staying on my cheek. I wanted to move forward again, for him to push me back against the wall. Even then, seconds after the first, I was picturing kissing him again, deeper this time. I moved to kiss him again, but he put his free hand out, stopping me.

"You need to sleep, Serena," he said gently. "I should take you to bed." He slowly moved his hand down from my cheek to my arm. The length of the touch alone made me shiver, but I let him guide me the few feet to my door and hold it open for me.

When I stepped inside I turned back, my eyes inviting, my blood still singing, the rush of the kiss still coursing through every part of me. "You can come in."

Gary gave a humourless laugh and stayed by the door. "I don't think that's the best idea when you're not sober." I looked away, suddenly embarrassed, suddenly regretting the first kiss I'd had since…

Gary leaned down, stealing another short kiss, and another, then kissed my cheek softly. "I'll see you tomorrow though. Get plenty rest."

I stepped back, and as he closed the door, I felt as though the door to my heart had closed again.

* * *

The nightmare jolted me from a groggy sleep. It took me a moment to remember where I was and sit up in bed, shaking off the sour feeling that the dream had left. My head was surprisingly clear after last night, and the memories came flooding back quickly, making me cringe, curling up on myself. Gary. I'd kissed Gary, and invited him into my room, and he'd been sensible enough to say no and force me to sleep, but… It was the first nightmare I'd had since I'd started to feel better. What that meant, I wasn't sure.

I just knew I didn't want to face him again today.

I figured lying in bed was the least productive thing I could do, even if my plan was to avoid him, so I went to shower instead. Every minute in the shower felt like it washed off parts of the night before that had left me feeling dirty. The feelings he'd given me… Well, they were normal, but not for me. Not anymore. Yet…

I padded out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around me, my wet hair sticking to my shoulders. I slumped onto the bed, not caring if I'd wet the sheets. A knock at the door sent me shooting back up, almost dropping the towel. I rushed to tie it so I could at least open the door without it falling to the floor.

When I answered the door, I kept myself angled behind it, simply sticking my head through. Gary grinned a sparkly, toothy grin back at me, looking as fresh as ever, looking as attractive as ever, and my stomach dropped. So much for avoiding him, then.

"Feeling better?" He asked, glancing to the door, where he no doubt knew my body was hiding, barely covered by this towel. My cheeks heated, and I wished I could slam the door shut on him without looking incredibly rude.

"Marginally." I looked away. "Let me get dressed real quick."

Gary flashed another grin. "Really? After the invitation last night, you're still bothered?"

He was joking, of course, but my face heated further, both from embarrassment and from the memory of his hand sliding down my arm, and the cursed thoughts that it gave me. This was _not good_.

I sighed, swinging the door fully open. Gary started, surprised as much as I was by my own decision. He let his eyes wander, but not for as long as I'd expected before his eyes fell back on mine. If he felt anything, he was doing a good job of hiding it. Maybe he was scoping me out, trying to figure out what it really was that I wanted.

"Laugh, and I'll close the door and lock it on you," I hissed, and turned, walking back to the bed. Gary followed, closing the door gently behind him. I hoped nobody had secretly witnessed him coming in here. I hoped nobody would be looking for him and realise he was here with me, and the door was closed.

He perched on the edge of the bed as I pulled open my wardrobe and pushed through the dresses I'd brought, trying to focus on picking one while my thoughts betrayed me. He was right behind me, watching, saying nothing.

"That one," he said pointedly. "The blue and white one." The one I'd wore on the first day. I shrugged, pulling the hanger holding the dress out and tossing it on the bed. Then realised I needed to pick underwear too, but he was sitting there, and I sure as hell wasn't about to open my drawers while he watched.

He must have noticed I was hesitating, and laughed. "I'll look away."

I turned, placing my hands on my hips, studying him. Why was he here? Did he want to talk about last night, or did that mean nothing to him? Was he simply here to torment me? I wasn't even sure what answers I'd want to those questions. After Ash… I hadn't let anyone in. The thought of it happening again made me shudder.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I realised I had literally shivered, staring off into the distance. I shook my head, clearing it.

"Nothing."

He stood then, quickly walking the few steps between us, and my blood began to boil again. He leaned down slightly, his breath tickling my cheek. "Look... We don't have to talk about last night, if you don't want to. We don't have to talk at all." His tone sent another shiver straight down my spine, and it took all my effort to just stand there and not melt into him. "I understand." He stood up straight again, his face more serious now. "I understand that it's hard for you to open up after what he did, and I have no idea what last night was, but…" He trailed off, looking away now, as though he were actually embarrassed too. "You're a really nice girl, and I like you, and it doesn't have to be any more serious than that, if you want. Or it doesn't have to be anything, I don't mind. I mean we're here for a while, nothing wrong with some fun." He started, as if he thought he'd said something insensitive, or perhaps a bit forward. "I mean, not necessarily any particular kind of fun-"

He was rambling. Smooth, cool Gary was actually rambling, and couldn't look me in the eye. I laughed, and the sound filled the room, halting him. He studied me, in shock that I'd laughed. I covered my mouth to stifle it. "Sorry," I chuckled. "It's just, you're so flustered." I smiled, the tension I'd felt falling away. He understood, and I considered his words. _It doesn't have to be more serious than that._

Well, that would do.

I leaned up into him, brushing a kiss on his jaw, and he loosed a breath, putting a hand on my waist. I was so tired of being hung up over Ash; so sick of worrying about him, of hiding myself away, that even the touch was a relief. I was so angry after the argument he'd started yesterday, I didn't care what he thought, or what he did. Gary's hand brushed down my waist, past the towel to my slightly damp skin. I peeled away from him, pacing back over to the bed. Gary's usual cool look was back as he threw himself back on my bed, throwing his head back on the pillows. I stayed sat on the edge, laughing lightly.

"Seems you are capable of being embarrassed." I smiled. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Me? No. I wasn't embarrassed." I simply laughed at him again, and he opened one eye to shoot me a mischievous look that made my thoughts wander again. I bit my lip as I considered. The curtains were still closed, and the hour was still early, so the room was dimly lit at best. I angled myself, crawling up onto the bed, leaning over him, and bent down, kissing him. He groaned slightly, reaching up to put a hand in my wet hair, his fingers running through it. I bit back the moan that almost escaped from that touch alone. The towel fell away, and I didn't reach for it again. When I pulled away, and he noticed the change, his eyes sparkled, almost glowing. The heat was pushing at my core again, too much to ignore, but... this time I was sober. This time, I knew what I was doing.

Gary moved suddenly, flipping me over, knocking the breath from my lungs, a hand on my bare waist, sliding slowly towards my inner thigh, making lazy circles, and I undulated slightly, going crazy at the touch. He kept kissing me, even as I reached to unbutton his dark shirt. I wanted him to move his hand further, to touch me, and my quiet moans said as much.

He pulled away for a moment to say, "the lock," and nod towards the door.

I pulled him back down again, claiming his mouth. "Fuck the lock," I murmured against his lips, and his answering groan was all I could focus on. I prayed no one would come looking for either of us as Gary's hand finally wandered where the heat had gathered and I jolted as his hand ran over the sensitive spot, unable to contain the loud moan this time. His hand slid further, and I felt him grin against my lips as he felt the proof of the warmth I'd been feeling there, only for a split second until his fingers slid inside, and I gripped his back, moaning again. He ran his tongue over my lips as he moved, the feeling almost sending me over the edge already. I grabbed for his belt, fumbling to unbuckle it and remove his jeans.

I wanted him, and hadn't been so sure of anything in a while. When he finally removed his hand and buried himself inside me, I dragged my nails down his back and moved with him, crying out as it sent me over the edge and we carried on, losing track of time completely.

 **Dawn**

It was a little cold today, so I dressed in a sweater and jeans, and even left my hair down to flow over my shoulders and down my back. Still pulling my socks up, I left my room, leaving the door open. May's door was open too, and Ash's, and Paul's, but Serena's was closed at the end. Strange, since she was usually up by now.

When I wandered downstairs, I found the group eating breakfast together in the dining room. I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice, and joined them. Only after I sat and began digging into my cereal did I notice only Serena and Gary were missing. I looked around, to see if anyone else seemed to notice. May whispered something to Drew that had his face turning ghostly for a second.

"Unusual for Serena to be up this late," Misty spoke up from the end of the table, her pop tarts untouched in front of her. She seemed unusually bothered by the fact she'd just pointed out. I looked to Ash, who seemed to just notice who was missing too. His eyebrows furrowed, and he put down his spoon.

"She's probably just tired," May answered, but she was looking away, and Drew was staring intently at her, as though he was trying to get her to look at him. His face seemed to say _I told you so._

It was Brock that gave a sly grin at May, leaning an elbow on the table and leaning in towards her. "I see that look."

May looked at him, her mouth opening and closing, and she looked at Drew then, who sighed. "She was a little tipsy last night. Gary helped her upstairs. Haven't seen either of them since."

My eyebrows shot up. Surely Gary wouldn't take advantage of Serena like that, but it was strange that he wasn't here either. Ash was gripping the edge of the table as though he needed to squeeze something to relieve his anger, and his face gave it away too.

"You let her take him up to her room when she was drunk?" Ash asked, gritting his teeth. May scowled over at him.

"Why not? Gary isn't like that. You should know that."

"You're kidding? Gary isn't like that?" Ash's voice was raising now, and nausea had me putting my spoon down in my bowl. Ash was so defensive of Serena…

"I'm sure nothing happened," I offered, but Ash didn't even look at me. He was glaring at May as though he'd jump at her. May opened her mouth, to shout back no doubt, when Serena appeared by the door, yawning and holding an apple. May's mouth clamped shut, and Ash relaxed back into his chair slightly, but was eyeing Serena up and down. Serena's hair was still slightly damp from her shower, which also wasn't like her. She'd usually make sure she looked perfect before she left her room. She must have noticed us all staring, because she froze, glancing around, the atmosphere suddenly very awkward. I looked away, just a second before Gary appeared behind her, dressed but… His hair was a mess too. I dared a glance at Ash, whose eyes were like fire now. I wondered if he'd scream at Gary.

Then Gary stepped forward and placed his hand around Serena's waist, whispering something into her hair that had her eyes sparkling with mischief as she laughed. They seemed genuinely happy, but… This was a show, too. It was undoubtedly a show for Ash, to show him that she didn't care anymore. Whether she did or not… Well, I was selfishly glad she'd picked Gary.

 **May**

It took all my restraint to wait until we'd all split up after breakfast to ask her. I tracked her down as she headed for the stairs, probably to go fix her hair, and walked beside her, grinning like a cat. She scoffed at me and kept walking, ignoring my grin.

"Well?" I asked. Nosey, but she'd expect no less.

"Well what?"

"Don't play dumb." I prodded her arm gently. "You know what I mean."

She smiled then, turning into her room. God, her sheets were a mess. My jaw dropped, and I felt kind of strange even just standing in the door, considering what might have just gone down…

"Yeah," She turned to me as she brushed her hair. "It happened."

My eyes widened as I considered whether I wanted to know more or not. Regardless, my heart soared for her. She'd spent so long in a shell, refusing to open up for anyone, especially romantically in any regard… And yet here she was, and she seemed happy. She seemed renewed. Even if the thought of the thing that renewed her made me squirm. She laughed at my reaction.

"Is he any good?" I asked bluntly.

"May!" She scolded but laughed again. I was about to say it was a serious question when I heard footsteps beside me, and found Dawn approaching, her face white and utterly flabbergasted. She shook her head, as though she couldn't believe whatever she was thinking about.

"Uh," She stumbled, stopping a few feet from me. "It seems Ash invited someone without your permission, uh," she shook her head again and gestured to the stairs. I glanced back at Serena, who'd froze, her brush halfway through her hair. She threw it down on her bed before racing for me. Following Dawn, we hurried to the stairs, but didn't make it any further.

She was stood at the bottom of the spiral staircase, wearing the same white sunhat she'd been wearing in the picture we'd seen. Her skin was as pale as it had seemed in the photo too; her white-blonde hair perfect.

Lillie.

* * *

 **That's probably the closest to a lemon you'll ever see from me.**

 **Also, before I get any angry comments, this DOES NOT mean Serena and Gary are endgame at all. It's only fun and it's only a story, and I'm allowed to use characters to advance the plot, even if they're not endgame relationships. Still, let me know what you think of them together of course.**

 **Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi,**

 **sorry for the hiatus. I have no excuse other than that I'm shit.**

* * *

 **Dawn**

It was hard to predict how Serena would react to Lillie, but May reacted exactly as I'd expected her to. She was furious. I managed to grab her arm just as she began to storm down the remaining stairs to him, reminding her to collect herself. After all, none of this was the poor girl's fault. Ash would have Lillie believe she was completely welcome, and it would be unfair of us to treat her otherwise. It was Ash that deserved that.

Serena was perfectly still beside me, and hadn't said a word. I'd watched as her face turned to stone, as if she were putting a wall up, shutting us all out and whatever she was feeling. Still, I knew. Despite Gary, there was something there still. She and Ash were still unresolved. Somehow, Lillie's arrival didn't make me feel much at all.

Perhaps liking Ash had become more trouble than it was worth.

 **Serena**

Gary was there with the group at the bottom of the stairs that were greeting her, but at the back, not saying a word. His arms crossed over his chest, I got the feeling he was as unimpressed with the surprise arrival as May was. Unimpressed wasn't the right word for my feelings, yet I couldn't quite grasp just what I was feeling. My chest was just kind of… empty. I reached for my phone in the back pocket of the jeans I'd shoved on. Ash and Lillie hadn't even looked up at us yet. They were too busy talking to everyone else in the hallway. May had taken a deep breath and composed herself, and now Dawn was following her down to join them. I stayed put, unlocking my phone. I found the contact I was looking for and quickly typed out a text to him. The moment it sent, I tucked my phone back into my pocket, and looked up to find Gary watching me. I knew how it must have looked, me standing up here all alone while everyone else greeted her, but I couldn't make myself take another step. Instead, I dropped my head and turned back around, heading to my room again.

I rang Clemont. He answered on the third ring, gasping as though he'd been running.

"Serena? You okay?" He asked. I could hear Bonnie calling something in the background, and the sound of her voice brought a small smile to my lips.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you running?"

He sighed. "Unfortunately. Bonnie has me training every damn day now," I heard a clatter as Bonnie no doubt tossed something his way. "I'm starting to consider faking a marriage to get her off my back. You interested?"

I laughed, and heard him laugh back. After a pause, I sighed. "Listen, Clemont, are you busy right now? Could you leave the gym for a week or so?"

He took a moment to answer. "I could probably arrange something, sure. What's up? Are we actually getting fake married then?"

I was glad for his humour, but I could barely manage a chuckle. "I need you to come here."

"Here? As in, to the holiday home May invited you to?"

Even though he couldn't see me, I nodded as I answered. "Yeah."

"Of course I'll come if you need me. Why though, Serena?"

I took a deep breath, trying not to let the words catch in my throat. "Ash is here."

Clemont fell silent. I knew it would upset him too, and maybe it was unfair of me to ask him to come, but… I needed his support here. I couldn't be the only one that was in this situation with Ash. I _needed_ his support.

"Alright," he said eventually. I noticed my lip was trembling and a tear slipped free down my cheek. "I'll be there tomorrow, Serena. I'll fly over. You'll send me the directions, right?"

There was a light knock at my door, then it slowly opened, and Gary peered inside. I quickly wiped away the tear on my cheek. "Yes, I will. Thank you. See you soon."

Gary cocked his head to the side as he entered and closed the door behind him. I smiled up at him.

I hung up the phone and placed it beside me. Gary watched it, as if he'd be able to see who I'd called. "It was my friend," I answered before he even asked.

"Oh," was all he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I invited him here. He travelled with Ash and I in Kalos. Ash ignored him too. He's my best friend, other than May, of course."

Gary walked over to sit beside me. He placed a hand on my leg, but there was nothing warm about it. I looked up at him. He smiled. "You don't have to pretend that Lillie being here doesn't upset you just for me."

I blinked, trying to formulate a way to explain how I felt without hurting his feelings. "Well," I started and paused for a second. "It's just unexpected is all. Maybe I'll like her." I shrugged and Gary's hand slid from my leg back into his own lap. I frowned over. "I'm sorry."

He smiled back, placing a hand gently on my cheek and earning a blush for it. "Hey, don't be sorry. Whatever this is, I told you it didn't need to be serious, and I don't think either of us know what we want, so you don't owe me anything."

Even though he'd said I didn't, I still felt as though I owed him an apology. I could still see the disappointment in his eyes when I hadn't denied that Lillie's appearance had affected me. Then, a subject change came to mind and I sat up.

"So, May told me I could invite my friend, right?" I started. Gary nodded, staring blankly. "Well she did warn me that there weren't any spare rooms left and that he'd have to stay in here with me." I saw him wince even as he tried to hide it.

"I forgot about that."

"Well, uh…" I rubbed my hands together in my lap. "I was thinking maybe you could stay in here instead and give him your room? If that's okay with you of course." I wasn't really sure what I was doing. I knew I wasn't sure if I wanted to pursue anything serious with Gary, but his company blinded me, and I just wanted more and more, and spoke without thinking. Gary's lips twisted into the smirk I was getting used to seeing.

"You're sure?" He asked, leaning in a little closer to me.

"I'm sure." I whispered, leaning in towards him too until our lips brushed together. He kissed me until we'd both forgotten our problems and I began to feel a little more whole again.

 **May**

I hated him then, as everyone crowded around him, greeting the girl that none of us knew, and none of us had invited here. I knew I was scowling, and I knew it was probably unfair of me, but I couldn't help it. Thinking of Ash made my stomach twist. I loved him, I had for almost as long as I could remember, but now… It seemed he was doing everything in his power to turn me against him. I could barely look at him as she stood by his side smiling at all of my friends that were already laughing with her.

A few minutes later, everyone cleared the way and she made her way up to Ash's room to unpack her bag. I leaned against the wall, and barely caught Ash's glance at me as he followed her. He stopped in his tracks, motioning for her to carry on and explaining which room was his.

"May," he spoke, approaching me. If I wasn't already against the wall, I'd have backed up against it. I wished I could phase through it. I didn't reply. "I'm sorry." He stopped a few paces ahead of me, his hands stuck into his pockets. "I didn't know how to ask you, and I thought it'd be okay-"

"Serena invited Clemont," I spat, finally looking up at him. "And unlike you, she actually asked. I hope he makes your time here hell when he comes." I pushed off the wall and made to walk away when his hand grabbed my wrist, sending a shiver of rage down my spine.

"Please, May." Despite my anger, when he looked at me like that… I still felt myself melting a little. "Don't shut me out. Let me explain. To you, to Dawn, Misty, Brock…"

I sighed, pulling my wrist away quickly and rubbing it. "Fine. I'll get Drew and Paul to show Lillie around and keep her busy. We should do this now. No more putting it off."

"What about Gary and Serena?" Ash asked, looking around. I watched as his face fell once he noticed they were both long gone already.

I shook my head. "You should be glad she has someone looking after her now."

He shook his head back. "You really think that's what he's doing?" I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off. "Have they slept together?"

I closed my mouth, my lips tight shut. Hearing him talking about sex, despite our age, made me feel slightly weird. My lack of answer must have given him all the information he needed, because for a moment he looked as though he might pass out.

"Go tell her they're going to show her around outside." I turned away and left him standing there.

Misty and Dawn had been sceptical when I'd told them we needed to talk in the dining room. Brock was easy to drag along, and only seemed concerned about making food in time for dinner. We were already sat when Ash walked in. He paused in the doorway, as though he was rethinking this whole thing. My heart was racing in my chest even at the sight of him. I wanted answers desperately, but I was terrified that whatever he was going to say was going to rip my heart from my chest.

When he finally took a seat opposite me, next to Brock, he ran a hand through his hair. I'd never seen him like this before. Ash had never been this way. I felt the anger beginning to slip away, piece by piece.

"I've been acting like an ass," He started, keeping his head down and his hand in his hair. "I'm trying not to, but I don't know how to do that while I'm here."

"Why?" Dawn asked gently. He faced her for a moment.

"Because I was in love with Serena."

We all stayed silent, and for a short moment the words didn't even sink in. Then they hit me, like a punch to the stomach. I clasped my hands together in my lap and squeezed tight to keep myself from reacting. There it was. My heart, smashed to pieces. Ash, the boy that had never expressed an interest in anyone… and Serena had stole his heart already.

"Was?" Misty spoke up. She seemed composed, at least. I could see Dawn's leg shaking under the table.

"Was. Am. I don't know." He shook his head. "I… There's a reason I ignored her. It's stupid, but I was scared."

"Scared of what?" Brock asked when Ash didn't automatically elaborate. I was struggling to keep my breathing steady. Ash hesitated badly. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to speak, but whatever he had to say was getting caught in his throat, and really cutting into him.

"Because she's not the first one." He spat. My mind was spinning. What did he mean by that? Brock cocked his head, and Ash sighed and faced him, probably the only person he could stand to speak to.

"Brock, someone we travelled with. I loved someone. A lot. And then they had to leave and go their separate ways, and it killed me, but I had to keep quiet because I was too scared to tell her until it was too late. I was scared when Serena kissed me, because she was leaving too. I didn't want to go through that again, and I know it was selfish, but I was stupid enough to think it would be best for her too."

Nobody spoke. Nobody knew what to say as we all came to the great realisation, and finally understood the reason this whole trip had been so tense. Ash had been in love with one of us. Dawn's leg had stopped shaking, but I could see her chest rising and falling heavily. There was no hiding my own ragged breaths now either.

"Which one of us?" Misty asked, still as calm as ever. He looked up at her and they locked gazes. He didn't look away.

"Does it really matter now?"

"Depends." Misty crossed her legs.

"On what?" Ash's eyes narrowed. All of the anger had disappeared now. No matter which part of the conversation I thought about, my mind drifted back. I needed to know who. If I didn't find out, it would drive me insane. It would tear me apart. It could have been me. He could have loved me…

"If you still have feelings for her at all." Misty shrugged. "If you don't, I guess it doesn't matter."

Ash continued to watch her. I waited with bated breath for his answer, but none came. He spoke up. "I thought I liked you for a while, Misty. We were young though, and I turned out to be wrong. You were, and still are, one of my best friends and I loved you that way. You helped me realise that I was stupid, and didn't know what feelings were at all. You helped me grow up a little."

Misty smiled then, and he smiled back. "That's okay. I wasn't asking for that reason. I'm not into you either, dingus."

It wasn't Misty. The words repeated over and over in my mind. It wasn't Misty. Ash had loved either me or Dawn. Ash stood, looking towards Brock briefly, but never at us. I waited for him to reveal it, with even a quick glance, but he never did.

"So now that it's out, I really wanna try to enjoy the rest of our time here."

Ash walked out. Misty and Brock stood to follow him. Dawn and I stayed seated. I wasn't sure I'd be able to stay standing if I tried. I knew, from that moment on, my only goal was to find out who.

 **Serena**

Dinner was incredibly awkward. There seemed to be an odd tension over the group that I sensed had nothing to do with Lillie. May kept glancing up at me, then quickly away again when I looked up. Ash hadn't spoken a word or looked at anyone the whole time. The moment Gary had left my room again, I'd felt lost again, and it was dragging me down no matter what I tried. My heart was heavy.

I didn't know Brock well at all, but he'd seated himself beside me. Occasionally, I'd feel as though he was watching me. I was desperate to know what was going on and it took all my strength not to scream at anyone that could give me an answer. The only thing keeping me sane was Gary's gaze from across the table. It was holding me down, and I knew as soon as dinner finished we'd be back upstairs in my room together, tangled up in each other, forgetting the rest of the world.

 **Dawn**

After dinner, Brock had followed Serena out of the room, and I knew he was going to tell her. Ash either hadn't picked up on it, or didn't care. Either way, May had raced out after to stop him. I wanted to stop him too, but I wasn't sure if I could face her now. Not when neither of us knew. It was stupid to hope it was me, or think it meant anything now even if it was, but my stupid heart wouldn't calm down whenever I looked his way. It was impossible to stop my mind from wandering.

I stayed at the table until almost everyone else had left. Gary had been giving Serena bedroom eyes all throughout dinner, yet hadn't left when she did. He was still sat, scrolling through his phone, his feet up on another abandoned chair beside him. Misty was chatting with Paul about something at the end of the table. And Ash… he was sat, pushing cold food around his plate with his fork still. I wanted to say something, but everything felt so awkward I knew I couldn't. Misty stood and walked over, taking his plate from in front of him and stacked it on top of hers.

"You're clearly done, so stop mucking on." She walked away, carrying the rest of the remaining plates with her to the kitchen. Ash managed to roll his eyes before he went back to staring off into space. Paul rose next. As he passed Gary, he patted him on the shoulder.

"Keep it down later."

I saw Ash tense. Paul's room was next to Serena's. Paul and Gary smirked at one another as Paul carried on leaving. Gary looked back to his phone, still smirking, but Ash was staring at him now, tensed as though he was preparing to jump. My heart sank into my stomach. He was going to say something, and God, I didn't want to hear them argue about her, so I made to push my chair back, and was just about to stand when Ash spoke.

"Bet you're loving this, huh?"

Gary looked up from his phone, raising a mocking eyebrow. "What?"

"Don't play dumb," Ash hissed. "You're loving doing this to me."

Gary sat up, taking his feet off the chair beside him to sit fully facing Ash. "Doing what to you?"

He was prodding at Ash, deliberately winding him up. He was trying to get him to explode and finally admit his feelings for Serena. I watched as Ash clenched his fist tightly under the table. Gary managed the most sarcastic shrug I'd ever seen.

"Everyone seems to think you genuinely care for her, but I know you better. You're using her. You just want some fun while you're here. You don't care about her."

"Evidently I care about her more than you," Gary spat back.

Ash stood then, his chair falling back behind him. He was storming around the table towards him. My heart pounded in actual fear as I noticed the fire in his eyes. He really was going to kill Gary. Gary stood too, preparing himself for the attack that looked increasingly likely. I braced myself as Ash slammed Gary back against the wall. Gary laughed, as though the whole situation was amusing to him.

"Do you hear yourself?" Gary hissed, his face only inches from Ash's. "You really have the nerve to tell me that I don't care about her when you ignored her for a whole year?"

"You don't know anything about that."

"I know enough, asshole."

Gary pushed Ash away forcefully, but Ash caught himself, and swung for Gary. The blow landed, and I saw the blood already trickling from Gary's nose before he had a chance to swing back. He grunted, preparing to swing back at Ash, but Ash dodged his punch and threw himself into Gary, knocking them both back onto the floor. An animal snarl rose from Gary's throat as they tumbled on the floor, fighting for control. I watched helplessly from the side, mouth hung open as though I'd cry for help, but I could only watch as they tried to land blows on one another, and occasionally managed.

Gary managed to push Ash off, and crawled back slightly before standing and preparing to launch himself at a struggling Ash again. Ash stumbled up, but had barely raised a knee when Gary grabbed his collar, raising him up and slamming him against the wall, a fire burning in his eyes. His teeth bared, he began a string of curses. Ash snarled back, raising his fists to fight back.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Serena cried from behind me. I whirled to find her in the doorway, Brock close behind her. She looked as though she'd seen a ghost, and I didn't blame her. Both of their noses were bleeding now, and their hairs were a mess. Luckily, neither of them seemed to have too many bruises.

Gary immediately dropped Ash, who slumped against the wall, still glaring at Gary. His chest rose and fell heavily as he wiped the blood from his nose even as more trickled down. Serena didn't move. After an awkward and far too silent moment, Ash pushed off the wall and started to walk away. Serena hurried into the room past me, and took Gary's face in her hands, brushing his hair back to check for bruises. I watched as she grabbed for a napkin from the table and wiped the blood from his face, and he winced. Neither of them spoke a word, and Gary even looked ashamed as she fawned over him. Still, I could see the hint of triumph in his eyes. Serena had picked him.

 **Serena**

The fight had caught me completely off guard. While I'd been angry initially, I calmed down almost immediately as I rushed to help Gary. The confusion pushed the anger from my mind completely. Why had they been fighting? Was Gary just trying to stick up for me, or had Ash said something to make him mad? Either way, an uncomfortable feeling rose in my chest. Part of me actually wanted to chase Ash out of the room and see if he was okay instead.

Dawn stopped gawking after a minute or so and seemed to hurry to Brock. She was whispering something into his ear, and I couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious, especially after the strange atmosphere that had lingered during dinner. At least with her looking away, I could focus on Gary, who wouldn't look me in the eye now.

"Gary," I tried. He only grunted back in response to let me know he was listening. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Gary."

"I know," he swatted his hand in the air as if dismissing me. Trying not to let myself get irritated at him, I took a deep breath.

"What was that about, huh?" I swerved my head to try to catch his gaze, but he only looked away again, which truly began to irritate me. "Just tell me you were defending me or something. Anything."

He paused for a moment, still doing his best to avoid looking at me. "No, I was defending myself."

"What about yourself?"

"It doesn't matter," he snapped, but quietly, almost under his breath. Taken aback, I raised my eyebrows at him. "Sorry. Look, I'll catch you soon."

He left then, leaving me even more confused than before, and desperate to know what was going on, or what Ash had said to rile him up so much. When I looked to the door, Brock and Dawn were leaving too, but Brock looked over his shoulder at me briefly as though he had something to say, and I decided I was going to follow him and get the answers I needed.

 **May**

I reached the bottom of the stairs just as Dawn and Brock walked out of the dining room, sombre looks on their faces. Serena wasn't far behind. She stopped when she noticed me there, and I supposed I must have looked pretty strange just hovering and staring. I hated that it hurt me so much just looking at my best friend now. All I could think of was what Ash had revealed.

"What's up?" I forced myself to ask when I noticed her face. Something had really gotten to her.

"Ash and Gary had a fight."

I started. Had Ash admitted his feelings for Serena to Gary? Did Serena know now? If she did, she gave nothing away, so I composed myself. "Why?"

"I don't know. Gary wouldn't tell me. He was acting cold and said he was doing it to defend himself, not me." She ran a hand through her perfect hair. "Gary and I agreed we didn't need to be anything serious, but I can't help but feel as if it's headed in that direction, and I think it's confusing both of us. He was literally pinning Ash up against the wall."

I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she smiled sadly. "Gary will be fine. You just need to talk to him."

Serena looked towards the living room, where Dawn and Brock were talking on the sofas, as though she was thinking deeply about something for a split second. "You're right. That's the most important thing right now. Thanks, May." She smiled again and gently pulled away from my touch. She glanced towards the living room one more time before sighing and heading up the stairs.

Once the fight had finished, she'd gone to Gary instead of Ash, if they'd been speaking, and Ash hadn't headed upstairs or to the living room, which meant he had to have gone outside. I knew it was a stupid idea, but I couldn't help but consider going out to look for him. He'd be alone, and I could ask him the question that was burning constantly in my brain. It would reveal that I cared enough to ask, and I'd be completely exposed to him, but if I was the one… then maybe it would all be worth it.

"May?"

Drew was standing a few feet ahead of me. He'd approached, and I'd been so lost in my thoughts about Ash that I hadn't even noticed until he spoke. I blinked.

"You look like a ghoul standing there." He poked at my shoulder and I swatted his hand away with a hiss. "Sorry. Just checking you aren't a ghost."

I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed. "Seriously, you okay?"

"Yeah." I crossed my arms and made sure to look away from him to hide the fact that I was clearly lying.

"Damn, you're really tense. You need to relax." He took a step towards me. "I could help you with that?"

" _Drew_ ," I hissed at him, but he only laughed, and I could see the mischief in his eyes. If only he knew.

"Alright, alright. I was thinking, how about another pool party, but at night? It's warm enough, and the pool lights will make excellent mood lighting when I sweep you off your feet for the best dance you've ever had." He raised an eyebrow and flashed me a toothy grin, encouraging me to say yes, and despite every instinct telling me it was an awful idea, I sighed and agreed.

 **Serena**

I'd been sitting on the edge of my bed for at least five minutes already, trying to figure out how I could explain my feelings to Gary. He needed to know that Ash wasn't completely out of mind yet, but that he was definitely becoming a bigger part of my life already. I needed to know why the fight broke out.

I was preparing to leave the room when a knock at my door scattered my thoughts again. May let herself in. I threw myself back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling as she wandered in.

"Ugh, maybe Drew's right," she said, shaking her head at me. I sat up to face her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but Drew's never right."

May laughed. "He thinks we need to relax and that a pool party tonight would be the perfect thing for it."

I considered it. It would be a calm environment when everyone was together, but there would be plenty of opportunities to catch Gary alone and talk to him without it being as awkward as me strolling into his room to do it. Perhaps Drew was right this time. Besides, when I'd flirted with Drew during the pool party when we first arrived, it had stirred an emotional response from Ash that I'd barely seen since, and… As selfish as it was, I wanted that again. I wanted to see how he felt. I knew it would cause some sort of drama, but I couldn't help but want it.

"Let's do it."


	10. Update

Hi all,

Just an update. I've decided to keep the fic up for a couple days but after that I'm just going to delete it. Usually I don't let negative comments get to me but this time around most of the comments seem to be negative, which means I must be doing something wrong.

I did say in the beginning that my characters would be OOC for this and that it was basically going to be a petty drama fic, so that is what I intended it to be, just like I said. Still, people seem to be reading it anyway despite that disclaimer then complaining about it.

A valid point I see people making is that Ash is too OOC in this and sort of like a villain. I didn't mean for that to happen but my attempts to fix it made it worse, so sorry for that.

To the person writing "try writing a fic with Pokemon in it", I am allowed to write a fic with just the characters in, they are as much a part of the Pokemon universe as the actual Pokemon and for this particular story I didn't see any point in writing the Pokemon in. Sorry.

My other story (Uprising) is much better, contains Pokemon and Ash is not the villain if anyone feels like checking that out anyway.

Until next time.


End file.
